


Task Giving to Them

by Sweetbaby162018



Category: anime - Fandom, 天地無用! | Tenchi Muyo!
Genre: F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetbaby162018/pseuds/Sweetbaby162018
Summary: Washu; the keeper of the east universe, has been giving a task by her father to accomplish outside their home realms. But Washu going to discover that through her task in a new plain. She will find a new meaning in life as well as true love.
Relationships: Hakubi Washu/ Masaki Yosho





	1. Washu’s Task

**Task Giving to Them**

A/N: Before you start reading this fan fiction story. Know that it won’t be like the show of Tenchi Muyo OVA anime series...Well not really. For one, everybody's timeline will be different like Yosho and Washu; which you will see why. And second, there will be some character’s roles changed. But then again this is just a fan fiction story, not the real series. Although I love Masaki Kajishima's amazing work on all the series of Tenchi; like Tenchi Universe and the three movies. I'm not thrilled with the ending to the Tenchi Muyo- 3 OVA or GPX for that matter. I can't believe his mother was really like that...I just can't. So that's how this story was born. Don't hate me for doing what I'm about to do. Cause like I said I do love Masaki Kajishima's talent since I was 13 years old when I first read and watched the Tenchi anime series. I have loved his work. But with this story running around in my head, so I had to write it. 

I'm okay with flames but don't be too cruel...please. 

Well before I start the story I only have one more thing to say. I don't own the Tenchi characters, they belong to Masaki Kajishima and whoever else that helps made this anime series. The only thing I own is the fan fiction story and that is all...SO ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**The realms above the universes**

With her feet barely touching the see-through subspace floors in her family's royal home, a 25-year-old goddess rushed down the halls towards her parents' bedchambers, with her royal teal, purple and red robes, and long rich red mane flew behind her with the speed she was going.  
  


Earlier she had been doing her usual patrol over her planets neighbor to the solar system that holds the planet her father, 'The all-knowing divine being born outside the first generation realm and ruler of the second and third generation realms'- gave to her mother, (angel within hell)' the second generation divine being of all positive things in existence and mother to all the third generation gods and goddesses'; a gift to show his love to her when he had been courting her before their marriage. Which she named 'Amara Earth' something that express her affection toward the planet.

For it was this planet that her mother and father spent many decades on before taking their place as rulers of their realm and all galaxies/plains and time itself. It was also where her parents help planted a 'life tree' from both their essence, Earth's and native earthling named Kazuya. Which the 'life tree' with the earth's soil born an immortal human clan called 'the Masaki clan'. A clan that will always protect and shield the world from outside harm. But since they created the clan before their children were born, none of the third generation beings know about the 'Masaki’ clan.

Her mother and father had put her in charge of creating more planets; outside the solar system that the fire star (sun) is and her grandfather and the first generation divine being, Haneul aka Heaven itself- created, and her parents' planet(Earth). Inside the east universe ;there are east, south, west, and north of the dimension universes, which of course her parents' ruled over all of them from their throne within the second generation realm; while letting her and her siblings control and guard each of the universes). She'd been at her east universe for about two galaxy shooting stars ago (20,100 earth days), before now.  
  


The goddess and her twin (who controls the south universe) were just entering the second generation realm after getting an unexpected call from their parents to come back to their birth realm. When they felt their mind link with their younger siblings (who two of them control the west universe, while one control the north universe) get cut off as well as their mother's link slowly slipping away. Knowing what this meant the goddess rush off to find what was going on while telling her twin to keep an eye on their aunt. Who not many galaxies (that would be 130,0000 earth days) ago tried to corrupt hers and her twin sister's minds, to help her become the new queen of third and second generation realms beside their father who took that right, after training under Haneul and later on, marrying their mother and creating the second and third generation realms.  
  


But because their mother's blood runs through their veins. Their aunt, Kail-Naoki (demon within Heaven and goddess of all negative in existence) couldn't control any of their mother's kids, just like she can't control their mother or their mother and aunt’s father, Haneul.

Now closer to her parent's main bedroom, the goddess opens the door expecting to see the usual white/gold/blue decor colors that filled her parents' main bedroom. But she came face to face with a room bathed in blood as red and rich as her flowing hair. The goddess observed the room as she stepped in, seeing blood painting everything, a strong odor she never smelled before filled the room. Her heart tightens with the scene in front of her. 

_What happened?_ She didn't know what to do but to close her emerald eyes and reach out for her family in the room with their link. _Baby brothers, sisters... I feel your weak presence all over the room. But I can't reach you...Why can't I reach you?_

 _Because their life source is not here no longer..._ The young goddess reopened her eyes when she heard her father's voice. However, she didn't understand why there's a strong sorrow and regret coming from her father's voice or why she couldn't find him or her mother anywhere.  
  


 _Father, I hear you. But I can't find you?_ She sent out to her father as she continued to search with her eyes for him and her mother.  
  


 _Over here, daughter..._ Moving her eyes around the big bedroom and trying hard to look over all the blood. She was about to call out to her father again, when she noticed movement in the far corner of the room, revealing her father slumped against the wall; with blood covering him to almost make him blend within the room. Now spotting one of her family members. The goddess started rushing over to him, that was until he made her halt in her step toward him. _Please, daughter, stop! Don't come any closer to me! Keep your distance, for your own safety!_

_But father why? You're bleeding-_

_This is not my blood I'm covered in. I'm afraid to say... My mind is being tainted with. Right now I'm trying with all my power not to kill you where you stand...So please my firstborn. Do not come near me or you will end up like Seikishi, Seikijin, and Shurifon!_

Not only could she see her father struggle for control of himself, but she could also feel his pain and regret through their family link. Knowing now what had happened in the room, the goddess's body started shaking as she forces herself to back up from her father. Which as she did she finally caught on the blood all over the room and coloring her robes that brush over the red floor. Was actually her younger siblings' and mother's blood. Desperate now, the goddess search around the room with her mind to find some life anywhere around her. _It's Hopeless...I can't feel them._ The young goddess lowered her eyes as they have begun to water. _Brothers, sisters...mother...they're all gone-_

 _Little Washu._ The goddess lifts her head back up when she heard her father call his and her mother's nickname for her through their mind link. _Your mother...She's not gone just yet...Go to her...before...she fades out of existence forever._

 _But where is she?_ Looking over the room Washu still couldn't see or feel her mother's link. _I can't find her father? Mother, please tell me where you are?_

 _Your mother is using her life source to keep herself breathing...She's laying on the bed...where I left her...Please, my Little Washu...do--don't let her die._ Still feeling her father struggling with himself through their link. Washu moved over to the bed, that like the rest of the room was covered in blood.  
  


Moving closer to the bed Washu could feel her mother's link, but it was getting weaker every second. Focusing on the weak mind link with her mother. Washu found her in the middle of the bed, laying on her back with her father's energy saber sticking out her chest. Seeing the energy saber still glowing, Washu could tell that because it was glowing green instead of her father's blue aura power. She knew now who was behind all this. _Damn her back to grandmother Nukpana_ (hell herself) _!_ Washu pushing her anger down, got on the bed; causing her royal robes to drench more in blood that was flowing from her mother's chest wound all over the white silk bed sheets. She went to pull the saber out her mother's chest, but her father called out to her before she could.  
  


 _Don't touch that saber! If you do. Then your mother will die faster._ Hearing this, Washu with sad eyes look over to her father, who was still fighting with himself as he now was gripping his teeth as another green saber form into his hand. _Little Washu I don't have much time before I lose myself again. So listen very carefully and do what I say. Understand?_

 _Yes, father._ Washu held back a strong sob trying to escape her throat as she listens to her father's orders.  
  


 _I need you to tap into your power and reach inside your mother and pull out her life source before it's gone forever._ Although Washu heard her father's order she found as she was tapping into her powers, she couldn't bring her full power to the surface. Which had her crying to her father.

_I can't do it, father-_

_DON'T TELL ME THAT! YOU ARE MY ELDEST CHILD AND STRONGEST ONE TOO. I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS..._ Washu's father pauses as the urge to kill filled his head and body. But at the last second her father with a powerful war cry that shook the whole room, stabbed his new tainted energy saber into his wrist to pin him against the wall so he can't hurt any more of his love ones. _PLEASE MY LITTLE WASHU! SAVE YOUR MOTHER!_

Washu could see that although her father pins himself to the wall. A part of him was trying to free his wrist, while another part was fighting to stay put. Seeing this Washu looked down at her mother's goddess form. Even with blood covering her whole naked body. Washu's mother was truly beautiful, with her silk silver flowing long hair, a goddess figure that both Washu and her twin were blessed to inherit from her. But the most beautiful sight to Washu's mother was her rich bright big golden eyes. But those eyes right now were losing their shiny gold light to them. _It's up to me to save mother...I can't let that devil of an aunt win!_ With more determination rushing in her body, Washu regains control of her emotions and reach deep inside her to pull her power to the surface. She didn't know how long it took, but when her mother's life link was slowly cutting off, she had reached her power and with her power now to the surface, she finally followed her father's orders.  
  


Feeling the course of her power flow through her like the blood in her veins, Washu closed her eyes and made a red light surround her body as her left hand became a ghost-like form from the elbow down to her fingertips. Keeping her eyes closed Washu navigated her hand into her mother's body and didn't pull her hand out of her mother's lifeless form until she was grasping something that felt warm in her hand, believing that this was her mother's life source. Washu proved herself to be right when a strong golden shape ball in her hand started to shine strongly as she pulled it out her mother's body, which after she did, her mother's body vanished from existence. Still holding her mother's life source, Washu looked back to her father with tear-filled eyes. _Daddy what do I do now?_ She pleaded.  
  


Washu's father knew that in a little while he won’t be able to fight any longer. So he had to hurry and get his daughter away from there and fast. _Now I want you to take your mother's life source and yourself and get out of this realm...She won’t be happy until all of you are killed by my hands...If you're away from this realm, then I won’t be able to hurt you-_

_But what about Tokimi? I can't leave my twin sister-_

_My little Washu I promise that no harm will come to Tokimi-chan... Now you need to get going, so you can hide-_

_But daddy what do you want me to do and where do I go and what about mommy's life source-_

_GIVE YOUR MOTHER ANOTHER CHANCE WITH A NEW LIFE! WATCH OVER HER IN HER NEW LIFE AND YOU BOTH STAY SAFE! AHH! I CAN'T CONTROL IT NO LONGER! PLEASE LITTLE WASHU I BEG YOU TO TAKE YOURSELF AND YOUR MOTHER FIND A NEW FUTURE LIFE OUT THERE FAR AWAY FROM THESE REALMS AND ME!_

“Aaaahhh!” Washu watched in fear as her father ripped himself free, which had a mix of his red/green blood dripping from his now cut off stump, leaving his still pin wrist on the wall. His deep rich brown eyes were changing into glowing green ones. Seeing that it wasn't safe being there no longer, what with a crazy and creepy grin appearing on her father's lips as he started pulling out the stuck green saber in the wall. Washu placing her mother's life source in her robes, fled from the room before her father could get his saber free.

Using her awaking powers Washu speeds faster than she ever could to her room and with amazing agility packed what she could and left.

She was going to go to her parents' guarded planet(Earth) but knew that would be the first place her aunt would look, so with this thought, Washu chose to go to one of the planets that her and Tokimi made, before deciding against it too. Which had her going deeper into the universes, just to be safe. But before she fully left her home realms, she sent Tokimi a link saying goodbye.

_Tokimi if you know what went down already then I don't have to go into detail about it...Be careful around father...and our aunt...Father gave me a task that I will succeed...Stay safe my dear twin sister...May we meet again._

After sending that last goodbye mind link to her sister, with tears falling from her eyes. Washu cut off her connection with her family as she went further into the galaxies, and as she went she changed her godlike form into a human form (but still immortal), to blend in with the whole universe. But Washu didn't know that it will be 600 years and 30 planets (north universe) later when Tokimi contacts her through her dreams, where she will not only discover that their father was still being control by their aunt who had him marry her and bear a child with her. She also finds from Tokimi that their half-sister Tsunami was just 5 years old, when their father broke the control over him and at the last moment split his life form into four life sources, but not before telling Tokimi what he wanted her to do with his split life sources and giving her the ability to see into the future, ability that was their mother's before her death.

Washu also knows that her aunt didn't find out until it was too late to stop him. However, out of her anger she banned Tokimi from leaving their home dimensional realms, which left her south universe defenseless, and also since she couldn't kill her she curses Tokimi by making her the goddess of misfortune and changed her appearances to take the grief of her universe's pain and cries. Which had Washu shock to see her twin sister no longer looking like her, but completely different? Then if that wasn't bad, her aunt gave Tsunami the east universe to control (Washu's universe). Which Tsunami took over the last planet Washu created and placed a 'life tree' on the planet that she named Jurai, and even birth a son from the 'life tree' called Azusa which with Tsunami's power flowing through him. He became the Emperor of the planet as much as space (in the east universe). And while this was happening Tokimi told her that their aunt with Tsunami's help split her life sources four ways just like their father. She told Washu that she wasn't sure where three parts of her life source was, but knew she created a being called Gaia and destroy Seikishi and Seikijin civilization- Senshi, which had the people desperate that they summonsed Shurifon's gifted people (that he named after him), from his main planet(Shur) leaving the north universe defenseless of no protectors as much as Tokimi’s (south universe) to their aunt's killing spree. This also explains why Tokimi could only reach Washu through dreamland. But although Tokimi was stuck in their home dimensional and was of unable to help her people, she did at the last minute saved a young man before he died like all his people (in the south universe).

Which had her making up a game with Tsunami about finding the strongest fighter in their universe, and matching them up. Washu wasn't happy that Tokimi thought of this, but after she found that Tokimi already knew the result of how that match will end. She left it alone, especially when Tokimi told that this 'game' was to just hide her task their father gave her and Washu too, and she was going to accomplish by going through the dream world. Knowing all this Washu decides to keep her distance from Jurai at all costs. She didn't want to be drag into this pointless game. A game she was sure wouldn't end well or fare. But then again she wasn't the sister who was gifted to see the future...

* * *

 **To Be Continue** \- Next chapter 2 :Washu on Jurai


	2. Washu on Jurai

**X0X**

**Once Washu left her home realm;**

After Washu took human form by storing 30% of her godly powers into a red gem (leaving only 70% of her power at her disposal), that she wore around her neck like a necklace. She alters herself to about 17 years old and attended Jurai Imperial Academy where she tried to find many ways to revive her mother's life source without blending her DNA with her mother's. She would only do that as a last result.  
  


Only about 16 years into her project did she meet a native Airaian (from the planet of Airai) woman name Naja Akara at the academy, a woman that she quickly felt like a sister-bond too. Washu will only find out too late that Naja was actually Tokimi's shadow; she planted in the plain Washu was in. Their Aunt Kail-Naoki (name meaning; the dark demon who lives in heavens) discover both of them on planet K1190 and taking control of some rebel Juraians-turned space pirates attack them, and since Naja-Tokimi forgot that Washu was still immortal in her form, she stepped in the way of a pirate name Clayton; who was being control by Kail-Naoki, and was about to fire at Washu, but Naja-Tokimi took the fatal hit instead. Which once she did, her appearance change to reveal Tokimi's shadow to Washu. Knowing this Washu attacked Clayton in pain and loss for her twin sister in that plain, but before she could make the last final blow to him. Kail-Naoki took his body by drawing him into the ground. But not caring about this and more worried about her sister's shadow. Washu right there tried to save her sister's shadow by pushing some of her power into her to bring her back. Which had her changing Naja-Tokimi into a 6-year-old little girl and to make sure Tokimi's new shadow wouldn't be found out by Kail-Naoki again. She changed her looks a little and erased Tokimi's shadow's memory, but made sure it would return by the time she hits adulthood. And when she saw a rescue group come on the scene, she went into hiding. After this happens Washu was more than determined to continue her task giving to her by her father. While she did this, she also made it where the Jurai Imperial Academy was changed into the Galaxy Academy which had it no longer being Juraina territory.

It will be about three years later that Tokimi reaches her in dreamland again. Where she tells Washu that she will meet her shadow, when she will offer her to come part of the Royal House of Jurai's head professor to the new emperor Azusa, who although was birth from Tsunami's 'life tree'. He was adopted to Amame Nozawa Jurai; who Tsunami had made the empress of Jurai. And her bodyguard Kazuki Kagawa Jurai; who was a former Galaxy Police Officer. Who found him under Tsunami's 'life tree' and was told by Tsunami to raise him. Making only the tight royal Jurai's main family know about Azusa's true heritage since Tsunami told all of them to keep this information 'tight lip'.

Knowing this, Washu told Tokimi that she wasn't going to step on Jurai's main planet; a planet that had been hers in their realm mind you. It took Tokimi a lot to convince her sister, but she finally had Washu agreeing to this. And once she did Tokimi also explain to her about an immortal clan on earth that came from a 'life tree' that their parents; before getting married and taking their thrones, helped give birth too. Which Tsunami wants this clan to mix with Juraians' blood. Once Washu heard this she got pissed but became shocked when Tokimi told her not to hate Tsunami because she wasn't calling all the shots.

Kail-Naoki was. For she planted her life source into each of the first and second generations Juraian Royal Trees, the same trees that came from Tsunami's seed life. Also Washu found out by Tokimi that Kail-Naoki planted another of her life sources into a native kid on planet K1190 name; Kaga Ohki. He was barely breathing when she took over him. Not to mention she planted another one of her life sources into that space pirate; Clayton. With her head spinning with all she was being told Washu actually scream when Tokimi broke the hard truth to her that their aunt Kail-Naoki had split her life source 50 ways and one life source was sent into the future as one also inside Tokimi's chosen 'game' warrior; Zaykur(Z). Who she had right now in a sleep capsule and won’t be awaking until their parents meet. She even warns Washu that she won’t be able to control him completely, what with her being only half of herself. While she didn't split her life source, she did split her body; one in the plain as her shadow, one in dreamland as ghost form and her main body form still inside their home realm.  
  


So 100 years later when a lady name Seto Kamiki Jurai came to the Galaxy Academy and offer her the position of head professor of Jurai's emperor Azusa. Washu didn't hesitate to take the job. And not too long later did Seto Kamiki Jurai reveal that she is Tokimi's reborn shadow, which Washu figure just as well. But she was a little shock to discover that not only was the rescued team that saved her sister's reborn shadow on planet K-1190 from the Juraian Royal Family. But Ushio Kamiki from the House of Kamiki adopted her. And since she was assumed to be the only survivor to Jurai Royal Space Academy post on planet K-1190, Tsunami order her to be the future Emperor Azusa's teacher in cultural studies classes and martial arts, which Seto-Tokimi agreed since Tsunami or Kail-Naoki for that matter, didn't know she was Tokimi's shadow, but only saw her as Seto Kamiki Jurai; the Jurai's political advisory known as 'the Devil Princess of Jurai' and wife to the House Kamiki clan's head; Utsutsumi Kamiki Jurai.

As Washu started working under emperor Azusa. She got to know Funaho; earthling and a Masaki. She even met two bodyguards of Funaho; Azaka and Kamidake her brothers who came with her after Azusa took her as his wife. They became fast friends, she even met her sister's daughter empress Misaki Jurai and her husband Utsumi Kamiki Jurai, the former she butts heads with, since she doesn't like Misaki flirting and seducing younger guys in the palace when she's a married woman and also shaming her mother; Washu’s sister Seto-Tomiki's name. At first she didn't bring this to her sister's attention for it wasn't her business to bother. But that change when her boyfriend Mikamo Niwase who was the first Crown Prince of Jurai; Yosho Masaki Jurai's teacher, started seeing empress Misaki Jurai in secret who also was having morning visits with young Yosho also. However, Washu didn't care about her and the young prince. All she cared about was her man Mikamo Niwase who turned out to be Misaka Kuramitsu when she confronted him about his affair with Misaki. Not giving it a second thought she told her sister about Misaki's sleeping with Misaka, which had Seto sending Misaka Kuramitsu in secret back to Seniwa to his family. Which once Funaho was inform by Seto that Mikamo Niwase had left his job all of sudden. She gave his job to Washu since Seto had her hands busy with her own job; keeping things in order on Jurai, as much as the galaxy itself. And with emperor Azusa just as busy as Seto, Washu couldn't come up with an excuse to get out of teaching the royal brat. So she bit her tongue and took the new job with a fake smile. Even though Washu didn't tell Seto about her dislike for Misaki, Seto still tried to keep her daughter and Washu from each other as much as she can. But then again a half goddess can only do so much in a human form, even if you're known as the 'devil princess of Jurai'.  
  


* * *

**X**

**Washu on Jurai**

**  
Over 12,000 years from leaving her realm home**

**On Planet Jurai inside an inter-dimensional personal laboratory**

"I'm sorry, sister. But how many times do I have to tell you? That your only best choice is to carry mother's life source in-"

"I haven't tried everything just yet," Washu said to Seto-Tokimi. Washu looked like to be 20 years old when she was really over 12,000 years old in this plain. She was in a white lab coat that was open to show off the white classic button-down shirt with a black knee-length pencil skirt with her red gem hanging from a light gold chain around her neck; the same gem that holds 30% of her godly powers. Her and Seto-Tokimi had been towering over her study table, which had another failed result to revive their mother's soul. "The only way I'm going to take that-"

"I know, I know..." Seto-Tokimi said, with a figure of a 30-year-old, rolling her eyes at her sister's stubbornness. Seto-Tokimi like Washu was older then she looked. Like being 9,000 years older, especially if you count her first shadow on this plain; as Naja Akara. "Don't repeat what I been hearing since our Academy days. I can’t read the future in this form, but I can see that it will be your only choice."

"If you believe that so much." glaring at Seto-Tokimi, Washu gripped her fists on either side of her with her long wild red mane hanging behind her as her green eyes begun to glow blood red. "Then you take one of your egg cells and give birth to her! Because I'm not. I can't handle carrying my mother knowing that she will no longer be my birth mother, but my daughter instead!" Fed up with so many dead results and always back to the only option she has, Washu whipped around, to the table and knocked everything off, making many papers fly in the air. As she did this, Seto-Tokimi wearing her rightful royal light green/white/tint pink Kamiki's dress, leans back against a tall solid machine, folding her arms, letting her sister get her frustration out, since it was hopeless to speak to her or calm her down without getting an energy saber up your ass.

"If you don't stop, you're going to destroy your lab again." But then again Seto-Tokimi wasn't called the 'Devil Princess of Jurai' for being a coward. "I rather not have to explain again to Funaho about another gap in the palace, until you build another inter-dimensional lab. I might be crafty at times, but I prefer to use that with political business not hiding my sister's little wraths."

"Just shut-up..." Still hot-tempered, Washu formed a gold-like energy saber in her hand and started slashing her table. Seeing this Seto-Tokimi sighed, rubbing between her eyes, then strolled towards the exit door to the lab.

"When you're done with remodeling your furniture in your lab. It will be time for Yosho's class session. So I would get going soon if I were you." Seto grasps her hand around the doorknob. "I'll be in a meeting all day, so I won’t be able to slip away until tomorrow. So I'll see you later then. Remember Yosho's studies. He can't be a great emperor without intellect and academic standings. And that's where you come in. So don't be late on your first day as the future emperor's teacher." Not looking back as her sister's energy saber faded from her hand as she was catching her breath, Seto-Tokimi left through the exit door.

After Seto-Tokimi left. Washu realized, while looking at her destruction to her laboratory, that maybe she should learn to control her temper more. "Guess while I'm teaching the brat of a prince, I can have my house cleaning robots redo and clean up the laboratory." uttering this idea, Washu snapped her fingers and her halo laptop popped up, and with a few press buttons, four look-a-like housecleaning robots appeared from one of her many line row portal doors that covered most of the walls in the lab.

Seeing them get down to work with fixing her personal lab, Washu took a moment to dust herself off of any dirt and then left to go teach a pointless brat about the knowledge of the universe. _Grandfather Haneul(heaven) help me get through this..._

* * *

…

**X**

**On the main royal family floor in the Jurai palace**

"Well isn't this sweet," Washu said, dripping with sarcasm in every word.

Standing with the door half-opened, Washu locked her eyes on the scene in front of her in the bedroom of Prince Yosho Masaki Jurai. There on a wide royal Jurai queen style bed was the young 13-year-old prince and none other than Empress Misaki Kamiki Jurai, her niece and twin sister's only daughter. And from her wrinkling up royal layer robes, his bare chest with only a pair of black sleeping pants, both their messy bed hair and Misaki's hand at young Yosho's upper thigh. Told Washu all that she didn't need to know, which brought a disgusting expression to appear on her beautiful face, as she closed the door, then walked across the room, while throwing Misaki a hard glare as she made it over to them. _The stupid harlot... She sees a pretty face and she jumps them._ Not dropping her expression, Washu stood in front of the bed, with her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the marble stone floor, impatience.

"Not that I care, that you two were getting ready to fuck each other brains out, but I have an unwilling job to do," For a second Washu glance her eyes to a pair of frowning auburn eyes that belong to the blushing Yosho. " and that's to try to fill this royal brat's head with knowledge. So be a dear 'little princess'" Washu had already turned back to Misaki this time. "and leave."

Washu didn't unnoticed the negative feelings she was getting from the other two in the bedroom, and she didn't give a damn. Nor did she take her hatred out of her eyes when Misaki started throwing her a look that said 'You don't want to mess with me'. Which had Washu laughing inside. _If she thinks I'm going to run from her threat stares as everybody else does. Then she's barking up the wrong tree. Seto taught her how to fight and it was me who taught my twin sister._ As Washu said this to herself, she did change her expression a little to give Misaki a just as deadly expression. An expression that screamed 'Bring it!'

For a while they kept this staring going on until Misaki finally blinked her eyes a minute and then put on her cheery face, while clasping her hands together, smiling.

"Oh...well alright then," Yosho looked on in shock when Misaki gave in so easy.

"But Misaki-chan-" He went silent as Misaki patted his leg, then got off the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yosho-Kun." She pauses in front of Washu, before bowing to her. "Good evening Professor Washu-"

"That's Professor Hakubi to people like you." Washu spits out, through her gritting teeth.

"Fair enough, Professor Hakubi." After giving another bow, Misaki lifts up until she was standing straight again, facing Washu with her sweet smile, a smile that had Washu growling under her breath, but you had to be deaf not to hear it. Still holding her smile on her lovely lips, Misaki left the room, not one time looking back.

Once his bedroom door closed by his aunt Misaki. Yosho spoke his mind about how he felt with this so call teacher, interrupting on his alone time with his Misaki.

"I think for future conversations, I would appreciate if you show respect to me and your empress Misaki when you come into our company, understand." Yosho closed his eyes, expecting to hear a yes with his title along with the sentence, but he heard nothing until the sound of a 'snap' reached his ears.

Curious about the noise, Yosho opened his eyes, and almost fell off his bed to see there was an oval-shape wooden door floating in midair, with a small red object that looks like some kind of crab, -that he saw on one of his earth visits-, it was hanging over the door. While his teacher was typing on some kind of floating laptop keyboard, before snapping her fingers and the laptop popped out of existent. And without glancing over her shoulder at him, she called out to him.

"Let’s move it brat, I don't have all day. I have better things to do than to teach some high o mighty Juraina brat." Done speaking Washu opened the portal door, walked in, leaving it open for him to follow. But Yosho wasn't doing any such thing.

"If you don't speak to me as you should, then I'll have you replace-"

"Good luck with that brat." Yosho could hear Washu's voice echo inside the portal door. "the only person to be qualified to reach my kind of intellect and that would be Seto, whom at the moment is in a meeting, so she won’t be the one to teach you. Which is my bad luck, since I'm the smartest professor in this palace." _Not to mention in the whole universe too._ Thinking the last part to herself, she almost misses 'the brat's' respond.

"Well, I don't care if you’re the 'greatest scientist in the universe'. I'm not allowing you to treat me like you're better than me." He stood his grounds, by not moving from his bed. "You will know your place in my presence-"

"Oh I know my place, and it ain't kissing some stuck up bratty prince's ass. Now come in here with some respect and stay quiet while I'm teaching you unless I ask you to speak." Yosho didn't move an inch.

"I don't have to listen to you, I'm the prince and you're my teacher. I tell you what to do like I did with Professor Niwase-"

"I am not that bastard!" Yosho actually jumped a little in fright, hearing the venom in her outburst tone, but at the last minute he shook it off. _I thought they were seeing each other before he left-_

"Listen here you spoil brat..." His frown was back on his cute young face. "I'm going to give you 2 choices..." Yosho folded his arms over his chest, turning his head the opposite way from the portal door "1. I could inform both your mother and Seto about your behavior towards me, your teacher. And let them handle it themselves. Or 2. I could bring you in here myself, even if I have to do it while you're kicking and screaming-"

"I'm not afraid of your threats or you!" Yosho shouted, trying to egg her on, since he rather have a tick off teacher, then face either his mother or Seto. "So you'll just have to come and get me!" He’d wasn’t wanting to be punished by either his mother or Seto. _Especially_ _Seto._ Yosho thought with fear, as he reminds himself that not only did his godmother teach his father and aunt martial arts, but like his aunt Misaki, Seto has a violent temper, a temper nobody wants to cross. So he figured that he could handle his teacher, who seems all talk-

"Oh really? You’ve chosen the second choice? Wow! I'm shocked, I would have expected for you to take the first choice..." Yosho couldn't help, but to be curious as he raises an eyebrow.

"Why would I chose the first choice over the second one?"

"Huh? Oh, cause all that martial arts that Seto knows and taught to people like your father and her harlot of a daughter-" Yosho narrowed his eyes at the portal door, while speaking up, cutting off his teacher.

"Yeah, what about it?" He gripped his hands into fists, still pissed from the insult to his aunt and love interest. _Who the hell does she think she is?_

"I taught Seto everything she knows. And for a future warning to you...Seto is a softy compare to me..." As Yosho heard everything go dead silent between his room and inside the portal door, he found a heavy cold chill slide slowly down his spine, making him want to scream. _Wait! She can't be serious! But I'm getting a sinking feeling she's not lying and if she isn’t lying then-_ Breaking his thoughts, before they could scare him more then he already was. Yosho quickly jumps off his bed, rushing towards the portal door, that was until his teacher spoke up before he steps into the doorway.

"Oh, hell no! You will go change before you come into my class." Yosho was about to refuse, then his mind thought of Seto's fighting skills and deadly temper and then imagine something worst then Seto aka ' The Devil Princess of Jurai'. And before he could control it, he felt that cold chill run up and down his spine, but worst then before. By the time the cold chill subsides, Yosho was running to his bathroom quarters, to get cleaned up. And an hour later, clean and dressed into comfortable, but still royal robes and untangle hair, but neat long ponytail, he made his way to the portal door.  
  


* * *

…

**X**

**Inside Washu's portal classroom.**

Yosho found himself peeking into the portal door, to see the teacher was sitting on a wide wooden light brown desk, with many small desks in rows in front of her. As he walked like the prince he is, he couldn't help but to take a good look at his female teacher, not noticing the portal door closing and disappearing from sight once he stepped in.

Sitting on her teacher's desk, as she did back in her academy days as a professor to her students, with her ankles crossed, her elbows resting on her lap, and her chin placed in her hand. Washu was giving off a boring look for being there while noticing the prince checking her out. _The little pervert brat..._

Not knowing he was caught, Yosho continued to scan his eyes over her form. It seems like she had changed a little of her clothes since she entered the portal door back in his room. For it seems like she replaced her white shirt for a red slim one, that he noticed had a few buttons on the top, unloose showing him a nice view of her cleavage. Without realizing it Yosho's eyes trailed down to the rest of his teacher. Even though his Misaki has a lovely figure to gaze at, he couldn't help but to admit that his teacher had curves in all the right places, he even can tell that she was tone underneath. Still letting his eyes continued on, he saw her long white creamy legs, hanging over the desk she was on, looked to have soft skin, but thick too. Even as his eyes stopped at her feet that a pair red heels were covering, he found they were cute little feet...

"Are we going to start the first lesson, or are you going to keep checking me out?" The tone she was giving out, had Yosho blushing and reaching behind his back, rubbing his head in nervousness.

" Uh...Forgive me," Washu raise an eyebrow at his new polite attitude. "I just noticed that you change your clothes, I'm sorry if it looks like I was making you uncomfortable." Saying this, Yosho bow from the waist. "I'll try to be more respectful professor Ha-"

"That's Professor Washu." Yosho blinked at her.

"But you told Mis-"

"Look brat," Yosho started to frown, which Washu saw, making her correct herself. "I mean little prince." Yosho lost a little of his frown to Washu, for the less insult, but he still wasn't too overjoying to be called 'little' prince. _Then again it's better than brat..._

"While you were cleaning yourself up. I thought that I gave you the wrong impression of me. So I figure since we're stuck with each other until they find you another teacher for you. Why don't we make the best of it...”? She slipped off the desk, to face him, with her hand out to him. "If you're willing to show me some respect as your teacher without me having to threaten you, then I'll show you respect as my student and as a person." Processing what she was saying, Yosho went deep into thought, before responding.

"I'll agree to this, but only if you will show the same respect to not only me but my aunt Misaki-chan-"

"Forget it." Washu cutting him off, made her way back to her desk, with her back towards him. "If you think I will be treating that 'harlot' anything but what she is, then you and I will have a big problem as me being your teacher." Yosho couldn't believe for one second, that anybody in the palace, let alone on Jurai would hate his aunt.

"What do you got against Misaki-chan?" Yosho almost backed down, when Washu turned her head to face him with her green gem eyes staring into him. He could see pure hate in her deep green pools. But he pushed his fear down as he continued on. "I mean she's nice, sweet and kind-"

"Wow!" Washu turned all the way around, leaning her back against her desk, folding her arms under her chest, crossing an ankle over the other. "She really does have you fooled if you're too blind to see who she really is."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yosho really didn't know what she meant. For to him, his Misaki-chan was truly everything that means perfect. Then he remembered nine years ago of an event between a noble name Saiki of the Juria court and Washu.

He was at the time looking for his uncle Kamidake who supposed to show him in secret, how to use his new crafted wooden handle sword that his great grandfather gave him on his deathbed at his last visit to earth. When he noticed one of the high royal head nobles; Saiki from the royal house of Tatsuki was talking to a very beautiful young redhead Washu which at that time Yosho didn't know about Washu being the head royal Jurai professor, just knew she was working for his father. So he was really shocked when Saiki asked her to be his next wife, which had Washu laughing bitterly at him before refusing. Then what she said had Yosho believing that this might be why she dislikes Misaki-chan or all royal Juraians for that matter. "But I think you hate Misaki-chan because she's full blood Juraian. While my mother is an earthling and I’m only half-blood Juraian-"

"Believe me Brat," Yosho flinched at the return nickname, as Washu moved her hand back and forth in her face, waving off what he assumed was her reason for hating her sister's daughter. Which knowing this had her calling him brat again. "My dislike towards Seto's daughter doesn’t have anything to do with being full-blood Juraian or half-Juraian-"

"But what you told Saiki from the House of Tatsuki, says different." Washu's body stopped moving for a moment before she spoke with anger rising in her voice.

"How do you know what I said to that prick?"

Yosho not too fawn of Saiki himself since he was one of the Juraian royal nobles who hates Yosho's father for marrying an earthling- his mother Funaho. Which had a law made after his birth that he wasn't allowed to be taught about earth, which had Funaho and Yosho's uncle; Azaka and Kamidake agreeing to this law only if they could take him to earth once a year for a week (in Jurai that means a month) to see the Masaki clan- his other side family. Which had him visiting earth once a year since he was 2 years old. So with his dislike towards Saiki, Yosho didn't bat an eye to the insult Washu gave the noble, but he did answer her.

"I know because I overheard you talking to him, nine years ago." Washu's green eyes became darker in texture.

"I see." She lifts her face towards the ceiling that looked like a white void of nothing space. "So you think when I said to that Saiki prick 'I didn't want anything to do with royal snooty Juraian aristocrats and the only reason I was even on Jurai was that a deep and close friend ask me to be here.' You thought when I said that to Saiki, that I meant I hate all full blood Juraians." When Washu saw the young prince nod his head, she shook hers letting out a heavy huff. "The only reason I said what I said to Saiki was because I knew why he wanted me to become his third wife. For you see if I came his wife everything I would do, would have to go through him, like my secret projects I'm doing for your father. He thought I forgot that he was in the room when Emperor Azusa found some of the early work I did at the academy where I had blueprints for some space ships that are powerful as the royal tree ships or even powerfully-"

"Is that possible?" Yosho's wide reddish/brown eyes almost took up his whole face.

"I learned at an early age that anything is possible, as long as you know what you're doing and how to do it right." Washu let a tiny smile grace her lips, at Yosho’s still stunning expression. "Your father told me to hold on to these blueprints, but he didn't want me to create these ships without his say. I'm sure your father said this because he knew how dangerous these ships will be in the wrong hands..." She trailed off there, hoping the prince would catch on. She wasn't disappointed.

"Like Saiki Tatsuki, who has been trying to over-throne my father, ever since he came back with my mother as his first wife," Yosho said catching on now, to why his teacher said what she said to Saiki. "And that's why you said what you said to Saiki, you wanted him to understand there's no way you would be a part of the royal houses of Jurai, for your loyal stands with my father, right."

"You're half correct, little prince," Washu uttered, slipping back on her desk, now crossing her legs, resting her cupped hands on her knees, without knowing she was giving the young prince another nice view of her beautiful chest as much as her lushes legs. "My true loyal stands with your godmother Seto my best friend. Your father is just part of the package, so in a way I guess I am loyal to your father to a point."

Although Yosho heard his teacher, he was finding it hard not to get mesmerized by the movement of her crossed legs as they brushed against each other while his teacher was speaking still not noticing his less attention to what she was saying and more with her form. But the odd thing about it was Yosho didn't know he was gawking until Washu uncrossed her legs, before crossing them again, but this time with the left leg on top and the right leg resting under it. That small second of movement with her legs woke Yosho from his trance, and back to the conversation or more on remembering why they were having this conversation in the first place.

"But if that's not the reason, then why do you hate Misaki so much?" Yosho asked, not catching on that he forgot to add the 'chan' at the end of his aunt's name, but Washu noticed.

"My reason for hating Misaki is very personal to me, too personal to tell you. I'm sorry but I won’t tell you my reason." Washu was going to tell him why, but then she saw the love in his eyes for his aunt and didn't have the heart to tell him the truth about Misaki. _No, I won’t be the one to open his eyes to Misaki...Someone else can do that._

Yosho didn't know why he was going to let this go so easily, but he found himself taking her word that it might be more personal then he could handle so he left it at that. "I guess I'm going have to live with that as an ok answer." Yosho took the few steps from where he was to his teacher, holding out his hand. "And if it's okay with you, I like to take your early offer, about giving each other respect." Washu for a brief moment stared at his hand, before finally taking it into hers.

"Sure little prince, it's okay with me. And as of right now you may address me as Professor Washu. Nothing more or less okay."

"Sure, but I prefer you not to call me 'brat' or 'little prince'. I would like to be addressed as 'first prince or prince Yosho." Washu shook her head as she took her hand back after shaking his.

"I can do half that request since I don't address anybody I don't really know, and I'm afraid you're in that category." She smiled back at him. "So you're going to have to live with me calling you 'Little Yosho."

Although Yosho didn't want to agree. He found that the name was better than brat or even Little Prince. Cause deep down he didn't like being called by his royal title. And also he was discovering that he didn't want to be on bad terms with his teacher anymore- _No. I mean my Professor Washu._ He thought as he corrected himself.

"Okay...' little Yosho' it is then." He finally answered.

"Good. Now, will you be a good 'little Yosho' and sit in the front row, facing my desk." Yosho gave a nod, then went and sat down at said desk. Which once Washu saw this she got down to business.

"Okay with that out of the way, we're going to start on the history of the planets in the galaxy," As Washu said this, she snapped her fingers, and her desk disappeared from the space, making her jump off of it as it did. Once the desk was gone, the white wall behind her became a widescreen with the screen showing, outside space, with this all happening in Yosho's sight, he watched Washu now standing on her feet, have a metal pointy stick pop into her hand, with a kind smile playing on her lips, as she locked her eyes with his. "Now the first planet we will be going over is planet earth." Just as Washu said this, the background scene of deep space changes to show a big round blue and green planet, which Washu started pointing at the planet by using her metal pointer stick in her hand. "Let's start with-" Washu paused as she noticed Yosho was raising his hand with a nervous expression taking over his face. "Even though I don't think I said anything for you ask a question, I'll let you ask just out of curiosity for me." She said, with a light giggle.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lesson before you can start-"

"Don't worry about it," Washu said, showing she wasn't upset. "Just ask your question, little Yosho." She added with a little tease in her voice as much as in her gleaming green eyes.

Overlooking that he could feel his cheeks began to warm, Yosho began his question, "I have been forbidden to learn about earth on Jurai-"

"I know that..." She gave another giggle, before smiling his way.

Yosho stood up from his desk, very aware of his blushing face. "But if you know that, then why are you breaking the law-"

"I'm not breaking any law," Washu responded, now placing her hands behind her back, not dropping her playful expression that went from a smile to a now teasing grin.

"But..." He moved his eyes to the background screen still showing his mother and his other side family's planet. "that is planet earth behind you I'm sure of it." He exclaimed, getting confused.

"And you're right, it is earth..." Washu confirmed for him, still grinning like crazy.

"Then you are breaking a Juria law-"

"Again no I am not-" Yosho shook his head getting more lost.

"But that's earth!" He started shouting to make his point again. "You said so yourself!"

"I did..." Yosho grabbed his head, holding in a scream. Washu decides to take pity on her new student and end her teasing fun. "Relax, Little Yosho." She strolled over to him, placing her hands gently on his shoulders, making him slowly rest back into his desk chair as she started to explain why she wasn't breaking any Jurai law. "I already had a conversation with Seto about teaching you about your other side origins who come from planet earth, like your mother and two uncles. Seto also informs me about the stupid law that was made after your birth. 'No teachers on Jurai shall teach anything that's got to do with the planet earth when it comes to first crown prince of Jurai; Yosho Masaki Jurai.'" Washu hiding a sneaky grin turned and walked back to the background screen, while still explaining. "As I was still talking to Seto about your studies on the subject of earth, she is allowing me to teach you everything about earth that I know..." Once she was only a few steps near the screen, she flipped around not hiding her grin that seems to Yosho was becoming sort of mischief. "As long as it's off-planet Juria, which comes to why I just a minute, told you, I wasn't breaking any law, since as the time you walked into my class, you and I are no longer on planet Jurai." Yosho took back, actually fell out of his chair with this surprise. As this occurred Washu stayed in her spot, still grinning mischief like.

Getting over his shock a little, the young prince picked himself back up, and as he opens his mouth to speak, he began to dust himself off, while the whole time avoiding Washu's playful but wisdom eyes. "But if we're not on Jurai...Where are we." Washu didn't answer until Yosho was back in his seat, while still not looking her way, but actually had his head lower, staring at his desktop.

"At this very moment we're in one of my dimensions, but don't worry I have a force field around every one of my dimension spaces. So we're perfectly fine. Now that you're informed of where we are." Washu turned her attention back to the screen, where planet earth was showing, with her metal pointer back in her hand. "I will begin the lesson, starting with a different time, day, month and year from the rest of the galaxy like Jurai... Which from your visits to earth you've noticed the different time-line from Jurai, correct?"

Yosho nods his head, and said, "Yes Professor Washu that is correct."

"And what are the difference from earth's timeline then Jurai's," Washu asked, gleaming with joy to see her student actually taking a second to think about this question before answering.

"Well, when a month goes by on Jurai, a week goes by on earth."

"Very good." Washu praised, earning a smile from Yosho as much as respect. "So right now on earth, outside your family Masaki clan and their land. The rest of the world is developing very slowly like right now their time stream is 1600. While your family with Jurai's connection is up to speed like the rest of the galaxy, right."

"That's right," Yosho asked, loving that he was able to talk about his other side family. "My great grandfather Katsuhito(guardian of the sacred planet) Masaki gave my father rights to marry my mother in the Masaki's clan shrine, before taking her, pregnant with me, to planet Jurai to live, along with my uncles, who not only came to Jurai as mother's bodyguards, but also to teach the Juraians, way of sword fighting and martial arts as well as become the strongest and powerful sword warriors on Jurai, but unlike them," Yosho couldn't help to smirk as he begun to brag about his swordfight ability. "I have been named the greatest sword fighter in the universe-"

"Let's put your ego on hold for right now, and get back on the subject of earth, Little Yosho." Washu had turned her face from the young prince, so he wouldn't see another mischief expression come to her face. "I promise we will come back to this conversation, later before class ends, ok." Without waiting for Yosho's respond, Washu went ahead and continued on with the lesson.

Washu went over many things about the earth for hours like going; from the animals on earth to the different people and cultures. While Yosho hung on every word she said. The more Washu told about different lands, places, countries of earth, the more Yosho wanted to know. He visited earth each year, but never went anywhere, but to the Masaki clan's land. He hasn't been able or allowed to explore any other lands or cultures, and what Washu is teaching him, he can tell there's more to earth then he realized and as he was noticing this. Washu didn't mind for one second about answering any questions he had about the subject of earth. By the time she got off the earth's historical history, Yosho was already hooked.  
  


* * *

…

**X**

"Now that we're off the topic, let’s go on back to the conversation about sword fighting and you believing that you are the greatest sword fighter there is." While talking Washu snapped her fingers and a floating chair appeared behind her as she leans backwards to rest into it. "And before you get notions that I'm insulting you or anything, know that I'm not." Although Yosho had been about to defend his honor as a sword fighter as he did when Seto spoke to him like this too, Yosho took a calm breath and stayed in his seat as Washu started to speak again. "Tell me little Yosho," Washu lean against her chair, with her chin resting on her laced hands. "what makes you believe that you're the greatest sword fighter around?"

"Well all the competitions I won over the galaxy and the trophies I have in my room, and also I was named the youngest sword fighter to win since I was 12 years old." As he spoke, he watched Washu's reaction to his accomplishment in sword fighting. But her reaction didn't change from her emotionless expression, nor did her body move an inch from her chair.

"I see..." Washu sat upright in her chair, looking to Yosho. "Did it ever occurred to you, that maybe some amazing sword fighters didn't need some title from a sissy sword fighting competition to be known as the greatest, like for example take Seto for instants, she's the only Juraian female that can weld a sword and use it too. -"

"But wait, didn't you say you were the one to teach Seto how to fight-" Yosho swiped his hand over his mouth, as he realized that he spoke out, cutting off Washu. He quickly stood up from his desk and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for my rudest-"

"It's fine, although I don't like to be cut off, I'll let this one go..." Washu's green eyes stared hard into his, making him nervous. "for now." She added in a stern tone, before a second later, smiling again. "With that warning in place. Please finish what you were saying."

Catching on that he just misses a bullet, Yosho finishes his sentence, while trying not to stutter "I was just saying...that you were the one that taught Seto how to fight...and if that is true wouldn't that mean that you know sword fighting too."

"It would, why are you asking?"

"Because like you... My godmother said my accomplishments and sword fighting trophies doesn't mean anything..." Yoshi's voice begun to trail off as he places his head in his arms, becoming upset. " Nor does my title." He whimpers out through his arms.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but what I and Seto said is tru-" Washu's words caught in her throat, when she saw an unfamiliar sword handle hanging from the young prince's sash around his waist. _That's not like any weapon I've ever seen on Jurai? I got to see it up close._ With this thought, Washu using her powers, levitate the sword handle with a raise of her hand and kept this up until it was in her reach. But before she could touch the odd sword handle, Yosho a moment later grasped the object, just as it levitates in Washu's hand's reach.

"What do you think you're doing!" Yosho glaring hard at Washu, stepped back while holding the sword handle close to him. "This was a gift from my great grandfather! I never said you could touch it!" He cried out, in pure anger.

Washu knew it was wrong of her to try to take from someone. But she couldn't control her curiosity of seeing an unknown weapon that she never has seen before. So pushing her unknowable urge to study the sword handle. She placed an apology expression on her face, moving from her chair and approaching Yosho, who was still throwing daggers at her for her actions.

"I'm sorry little Yosho..." She kneels in front of him, with a sincere look in her eyes towards his. "I shouldn't have done that, but seeing the unknown weapon you have, caught my interest, I didn't think of my actions, so will you please forgive me?" She asked, not moving her eyes from his not one second while she was speaking.

It took Yosho a while to speak as he gazes down to his weapon in sadness. But when he did speak, he was looking into Washu's eyes with determination in his.

"I accepted your apology," He moved his eyes from hers to back to his sword handle still clenched in his grasp, as he continues to speak. "But I'll only forgive you if you will teach me what I'm missing in my fighting skills." Yosho looked back to Washu's wide shock eyes, with pleading but still determination in his own. "Seto told me that I have the ability to be the greatest sword fighter warrior in the universe if I know about the 'outside field' style." Yosho not dropping his determination in his eyes, he watches Professor Washu stood up, looking away from him. "I asked her to teach me, but she retires from that teaching after my father and aunt Misaki..." He pauses as Washu started walking back to the front of the classroom, which had him getting angry for some reason. "Wait!" With this cried out, Washu stopped in her tracks, noticing this Yosho begun again. "I haven't forgiven you just yet." He walked halfway across the class to where she had stopped in her step. "I want you to teach me what I don't know about 'outside field' style of sword fighting-"

"Why?" Yosho blinked up at her, for the odd respond.

"Why what?"

Washu took a strong sigh, before looking down at Yosho, with unsure covering her face. "Why do you want to know the 'outside field' style of sword fighting," As she continued on speaking she begun to walk again. "You're a royal prince, a prince that has many warriors at your feet that will give their life for you..." Washu knew what she was saying was cruel, but she had to make sure his reason to learn from her in fighting was a selfless reason, and not some ego or selfish reason. She would not teach what her father taught her unless she believes that a person is worth the trouble. _And I'm still not sure what little Yosho's purposes are in being a sword warrior-_ Washu cut off her thoughts as she was now stopped once again in her tracks by Yosho, but instead of yelling for her to stop, he had run in front of her, blocking her way from going any further, with his arms stretched out, while his face was towards the floor.

"I was 5 years old," Yosho begun, not moving from his spot, from blocking Washu. "when my great grandfather passed away." Washu decides not to move or speak when she noticed the young prince was shaking as he spoke. "Before he died he gave me that sword handle you are interested in. I was told by my grandfather Kozue (tree branches) and grandmother Yoshiko (good child) that my great grandfather gave this sword handle," He brought the sword handle up to his sight as well as Washu's. "to me because he chose me to become the next guardian of the earth." Washu could hear Yosho's voice starting to break as he continued on. "And it became unexpected to everybody in the royal family that my father or aunt isn't able to touch my sword handle without being electrocuted by it..."

Washu was taken back by this little news but didn't show any expression except maybe a raised eyebrow. "Once this came known that they couldn't hold or use my sword handle, my father had me forbidden from using it," He paused in his sentence for a second, to control his emotions that were trying to break free. "I was about 10 years old when I disobey my father's rule and tried to use this sword handle..." He started shaking harder when his sobs wouldn't stay at bay. "I pulled my power into the sword handle only to be thrown back by its rejection to me." Not able to stay on his feet, Yosho felled to his knees, crying in his hands, dropping his sword handle in the process. "Why would my great grandfather chose me to be the next Masaki guardian of earth when I can't use the sword handle?" Yosho started crying harder this time.

With a tender expression on her face, Washu got down on her knees, facing the crying prince, whose body was shaking all over from his sobbing. "But how can you be the guardian of earth, when you live on Jurai, not to mention that you're next in line for the emperor-"

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE THE EMPEROR OR THE CROWN PRINCE!"

Washu fell back from this outburst from the young prince. He was staring at her, with a tear stain face, with more water falling from his sad eyes. He was also breathing hard from his shouting.

Getting her wit with what she was being told by the young prince, Washu without hesitating pulled the shaking young boy into her arms, brushing her hand through his long flowing black hair. As she did this Washu now understood what Yosho's reason for becoming a sword-fighting warrior was, and it wasn't for selfish reasons either. And she also realized why the young prince wasn't able to use the sword handle given to him.

_He thinks that if he learns all there is to sword fighting, then he will be able to wield the sword handle. When the real reason is not the skills, but more in the power that he pulled into the sword handle._ Washu went deeper into her thoughts, as she continued to soothe the shaken up boy. _He used his Jurai power instead of using his earth powers..._ She pauses in her thoughts for a moment as the boy in her arms started to calm down, but if she had seen his face, she would have noticed that his cheeks were red but it wasn't from sadness or anger. _Hmmm..._ _I'm starting to believe that Seto allowed me to teach him about earth as much as the Masaki clan, because she knew me too well, to know I would become curious about his unknown sword handle from earth._ She froze up when it dawns on her what her sister was planning about both her and the young prince when she just realized how nice she like her hands touching his hair, as his breath brushed against her ches- _DAMN YOU TOKIMI!_

Being unreadable with her expression of how her sister's plan was playing out in front of her, Washu pulled the young prince from her, then kindly and tenderly wiped his eyes of leftover tears. " Okay, I'll teach you," She helped him up off the floor. "but first." Washu picked up the sword handle and could feel the strong sealed up power vibrate from the crafted wooden handle in her hand. "I'm going to show you how and why you couldn't use this sword handle, starting with awaking your earth powers." As Yosho came up to her, she handed over the sword handle to him, which he took it as he kept his eyes on Washu.

"What do you mean my 'earth powers'?"

Before answering to him, Washu once again snapped her fingers. Once she did, the whole room they were in became a white void space, with only Washu and Yosho the only thing in the space.

"The earth power I'm talking about, is from the Masaki clan's power, that they draw from the earth itself."

Yosho was speechless with knowing this about his other side of his family. Not saying a word, Yosho listened as Washu went on explaining to him about his earth power. But his eyes went wide as Washu started floating in the air, in a sitting position with her hands cupped under her chin.

Knowing that she's going to teach little Yosho more than even his uncles are allowed to teach him, Washu decides not to hide some of her powers to him, since he's going to know what he's up against. "Alright I want you to get into your fighting stance, while you're holding the sword handle outreach in your hand like a normal sword that you use in your practicing with your uncles." Nodding his head, Yosho did as he was told. "Now let’s see..." Still floating in the air, Washu moved around her student, studying his stance.

Not moving a muscle, Yosho stood the way his uncles taught him how to, by placing his feet a little apart from each other, both his arms tilted down a small bit, his eyes focusing in front of him. But he was discovering quickly that having those deep green gems, looking over his form, made him become nervous. But what Washu did next had his whole body becoming red caused by her closeness. Something, not even his aunt can get out of him. _Who is this woman to make me feel like this?_

Unaware of what her actions were making the young prince feel or re-think over his feelings for his aunt. Washu had floated behind the young prince and pressed her body close to his, and placed both her hands on his wrists, below where his hands were holding the sword handle. Still unaware of what she was doing, Washu closed her eyes and focused on pulling Yosho's earth power to the surface. She didn't have to wait long to feel both sides of his powers, which had her finding out that his Jurai power was on his left side of his body, while his earth power was on his right. Realizing this, Washu moved away from his body, not seeing the small frown appeared on the prince's face. Floating back in front of him, Washu opened her mouth to get a little more detail from him, before continuing on with awaking his earth power.

"Are you sure nobody like your mother or uncles taught you about awaking your earth power or told you that your earth power is stronger and powerful than your father's Jurai power?" Getting his mind to start thinking again, and away from his lower part of his body. Yosho shook his head, without breaking his stance and sight on his professor.

"Yes. I didn't even know about this other power I have, and is my earth power really stronger than my father's power?"

Washu nods her head, as she said, "Most surely." She then started to give instructs on how to pull up his earth power, while pushing his Jurai power down, so he could unseal the power in the sword handle. "I want you to close your eyes, and think about your favorite place on earth...and describe it to me."  
  


* * *

…

**X**

Following what his professor told him, Yosho shut his eyes, still in his stance and begun telling in detail about his favorite place on earth. "Well there's a place with many cherry blossom trees in two lines with a dirt pathway in the middle of them. I would play with the falling cherry blossom petals that would rain around in the space by the breeze moving them from their perch." A smile slipped on his lips. "I would run for hours trying to catch the petals before they hit the ground, the whole time I'm doing this, my mother would be resting under a big wide cherry blossom tree that was off the path, but she could still see me as I would play. That's one of the reasons I like that we visit earth in the spring..." As Yosho got lost in detail about his favorite place on earth, Washu could not only feel the young prince's earth power rising in his body, but she could also see it enter the sword handle and come out at the end of the sword handle, formed into a small blue glowing energy blade, before drawing back into the handle a second later. "I loved sometimes when the petals would fall, they would touch my face and feel as soft as air itself-"

"Little Yosho..." Speaking the nickname she gave the young prince, Washu slowly went back behind him, pressing her body against his small form. "Keep the image of the cherry blossom trees you're talking about and what it made you feel, running around under them catching their petals." Although Yosho was back to blushing with his professor's body close to his, he still kept his mind on earth and not on what this woman was making him feel. "While you hold this image," Yosho heard the redhead woman's voice against his ear, making her breath tickle his skin, which had him blushing more. "I need you to feel and pull your earth power, like you would your Jurai power, up into your hands, but I need you to also push it into your sword handle, okay."

Yosho overlooking how warm her breath as much as her body felt against him. He did as he was told and started to feel for another power inside him. Once he was inside himself he reaches a strong powerful, but calm and peace blue aura on the right side of his body, but when he tried to pull it up, a lesser powerful green aura inside him, tried to draw him towards the left side of his body, knowing that this green aura that was pulling him to it, was his Jurai power, Yosho force himself to hold the image of earth in his thoughts, as he overcomes his Jurai power and reach deeper in his body to pull the blue aura on his right side, that he realized was his earth power. With him in control of his body he was able to push his blue aura earth power into his sword handle.  
  


* * *

…

**X**

Suddenly Washu jumped back in the air as she saw and felt Yosho's full earth powers come to the surface to not only form another aura blue/white beam-blade at the end of the sword handle, but his earth power traced outside his body in a blue glow of light. A light that had Washu proudly smiling at the young boy with pried. _He's stronger than I thought..._ She slowly moved back over to him, but instead of walking, she floated to him, while still studying his power energy that was glowing off his body. _If he keeps this up. He'll be the most powerful being of the east universe._ With this thought, Washu was still amazed of how he was able to keep his Jurai power at bay, while his earth power filled his whole body, while at the same time, still charging the sword handle in his tight grip.

"Little Yosho, I want you to slowly and calmly open your eyes," Washu said, watching closely at her student and soon pupil in sword fighting, as he started to reopen his eyes.

Listening, Yosho had slowly opened his eyes to come face to face with his sword handle, but it was the strong blue glowing beam-blade at the end of the handle that had his jaw-dropping. "That's my earth powers?" Yosho didn't really have to ask, for he could feel the energy coming from the glowing blade was the same energy power he felt inside his body. But feeling a cool warm feeling running through his body as the blood in his skin did. Yosho was still in shock that this amazing power was his. _Maybe grandmother was right...about great grandfather's choice in choosing me..._

Trailing out of his thoughts, Yosho began testing his power and limits, by moving the sword handle from one hand to the other, then when he saw that the power was still glowing and not dying out, he started doing some moves that his uncles taught him over the years.

Watching little Yosho move with fighting skills with his awaken sword, Washu smiled a little, before folding her arms, getting ready to ask one more thing from him, before testing his ability in combat.

"Now that you can use your given sword," Washu paused a second as Yosho stopped moving and turned to her, smiling. Pushing the thoughts that appeared in her head of the cute and adorable bliss smile on the prince, Washu went back to her question. "Do you still want me to teach you, what I know in sword fighting?" Washu didn't understand why she was getting nervous all of sudden by just his auburn eyes locked on hers.

Feeling his eyes were playing tricks on him when it looked like professor Washu was blushing. Yosho shaking his head, still holding his sword handle, but not glowing, went over to his professor and felled to his knees, with his head to the floor. "I might be able to use my sword, but I believe with your help, I can protect all my loved ones on Jurai as much as Earth. Please, Professor Washu, teach me what I need to know of the outside field style sword fighting."

For a second Washu just stood in her spot, watching the young prince not moving from his bowing-to- -the- floor-position, before finally giving in. "Alright, then I'll still teach you, but before I do." Washu suddenly took a handful of the back of his robe, pulling him up from the floor, staring green stone eyes into his. "I don't ever want to see you beg like that again," Placing him on his feet, Washu continued as her appearance as well as the whole white space changed. "Today I will see how good you are in combat, as well as using all your senses and speed."  
  


* * *

**…**

**X**

Hearing this Yosho found that the space they were in, changed, to where they were now on a platform that rested on a tall cliff, with around them was nothing but deep darkness, they were so high up, that Yosho could have sworn he could hear water and even smell it, but from the high level the cliff was, he couldn't see any water around.

"So are you ready little Yosho?"

Just as Yosho turned, to face her, a red trail of blood slipped down from his nose, as he took in his professor's new appearance.

There floating, facing him was Washu who wasn't wearing her earlier clothes but now dressed in a pure white battle bodysuit that had gold gloves, boots, and her necklace was gone but the red gem he always sees hanging from her gold necklace, now placed between her covered breasts like a brooch. But what had Yosho getting a nose bleed, was that the whole bodysuit almost looked like it was painted on her figure as a second skin. Which with this design, had Yosho able to see every curve and tight muscle that Washu had. _I don't know why..._ He licked his dry lips, unaware that he was doing this. _But I feel like I'm in the presence of a goddess..._ Shaking his head of where it was heading, Yosho getting in his stance, finally spoke or more like answered Washu's question. "I'm ready whenever you are, Professor Washu." Saying this Yosho reawaken his sword handle, which came to life without much force from his earth power, for it now like his Jurai power, ran freely inside his body.

"Good."

Seeing this had Washu getting excited as she was floating in the air, forming a gold energy saber in her hand as her beautiful green eyes, turned blood red as her red hair, that was now braided on her head in a long ponytail, flowing behind her, like a red whip.

_Okay... now...I'm in the presence of a demon!_ Yosho trying to keep the fear out of his voice, as well as his body, while seeing the deadly look in Washu's red glowing eyes, and the blood-lust on her face as her lips turned into a mischief grin. "Are there any rules to know?" He asked, swallowing the lump in his throat as Washu's grin grew bigger to his question.

"The only rule in the outside field fighting." Her body became in-gulped in a strong overpowering red aura, as she slowly raised her energy saber, with glee. "DON'T DIE BRAT!"

Yosho barely had time to block with his energy blade sword as Washu's golden energy saber came at him, making their weapons slash against the others. But as soon as Yosho thought he was pretty good, Washu vanished out of sight. Looking at either side of him, he couldn't find her.

"Don't find me with your eyes!" Washu's stern voice echoed everywhere. "Use the other senses that your uncles taught you too!"

Feeling a little stupid that he didn't do this in the first place. Yosho calmed his breathing while closing his eyes and listening. He could hear the distance water splashing up against the rock cliff he was on, he could hear birds flying, he could hear his boots against the ground. Going deeper he could hear the soft wind in the air...then he heard an unfamiliar sound like chime but lighter...it was coming on his left.

Feeling a warning from his earth power, Yosho without opening his eyes, brought his sword up, only an inch from his head. Where once he did, he heard the familiar sound of weapons slashing.

"Very good little Yosho." Washu reappeared to his left, with her saber being blocked by his sword. She floated a little from him. With Yosho's eyes opened, he looked over to Washu, not able to stop himself from smiling. "But now that you know how to sense me, I can't go easy on you no longer." With that, Washu pulled her saber up and headed straight with amazing speed towards Yosho.

Which had Yosho's smile fading from his lips, when he was finding out quick, that Washu wasn't kidding about going easy before because he was trying with all his skills and power to keep up with her ability. Which also had him knowing with no doubt where Seto got her fighting teaching abilities and her graceful movement in fighting. And worst part now was she hasn't left his sight, not once since she revealed she was going easy on him. But although she wasn't going easy on him anymore, Yosho did notice that when her saber gets pass his blocking, she only taps her sword to his skin, which felt like a pinch to him. Which he couldn't help but be thankful that she wasn't using full power of her saber on him.

They were at this for hours, clashing their weapons against the others, before Yosho found himself while later, pressed against the platform floor, his sword long ago, knocked from his hand, with Washu saddling his waist, her saber just an inch from his throat. At this moment many emotions were going through the young prince; anger, embarrass, sadness, nervousness, excitement, and another emotion; pure lust. That was caused by Washu's body heat against his lower part of his body that had him feeling this strong emotion for the first time. This lust had his body becoming red in a blush while staring deep upon her gorgeous face, as the red subsides in her eyes to be replaced with her lovely green gems.

Which with her eyes back to being green, Yosho could read her eyes, without knowing he could. There was no indecision, no fear, just calm and confidence as well as determination, but as soon he read this in her eyes, they change to warm, tender and proud. Lost in reading her eyes, Yosho almost passed out as Washu lean her face down to his, while dissolving her energy saber in her hand. But he got control of himself as he felt Washu's soft lips against his forehead. Right after her lips touch his forehead, she disappeared from over his body. Blinking at what just occurred, Yosho sat upright and once he did, he saw that Washu was back in her professor look with her red gem hanging from her gold necklace around her neck, as well as her un-braided wild hair once again cascade down her back and stopping at her feet. But her appearance wasn't the only thing that change, the platform they were on was gone, to be replaced with the classroom again, as much as the teacher desk and many small rows of student desks in the room.  
  


* * *

…

**X**

"Class is over for today." Washu began as she was heading for the exit door. With Yosho not too long later on his feet to catch up to her. "For as long as I'm your teacher in your studies as well in your outlaw fighting, then you're going to have to promise me that you won't repeat anything that happens in this class." Yosho nodded to this, he wasn't slow, he knew what Washu was teaching both in classwork and fighting styles, was against the law on Jurai. And he didn't want anything to happen to his professor. "Also with my busy projects with your father during the middle of the day and my personal project at night, I will only be able to see you for in the morning times." Yosho lowered his eyes to the floor at this news. Which has Washu sighed since she saw his sad reaction.

"Look little Yosho, I'm sorry to break this to you, but if I'm going to be able to teach you in school work as much as sword fighting, then morning time it has to be." Not understanding why she was doing this, Washu rests a hand on his shoulder, and with her other hand, lifts his head up, to her eyes. "I'm sure you can work something out," She gripped her teeth. "with Empress Misaki Jurai." This had Yosho blinking his eyes at her, speechless that Washu although couldn't stand his aunt, just called her by her title as respect to him. Knowing Washu was doing all this for him, had him blushing, as he hugged her, smiling.

"I'm sure I can get her to see me at night since I'm busy in the evening, what with my sword-fighting-" Yosho pause as he thought about his practices with his uncles, "About my usual practices-"

"I want you to still keep going to your practices," Washu slowly brush her hand through his unbound hair, that came lose through their sparring. "it would be odd, for you to up and stop going to your practices, especially when your uncles have you meditating an hour a day. Something that every warrior needs to do to have a calm, cool head while in battle, okay." Washu this time, smiled at him. Stepping back while still smiling, Yosho watched as Washu opened the portal door, only to find the palace hall instead of his bedroom. But before he could ask what was going on, Washu beat him to the punch. "The only reason I have brought this portal door outside this hall, near my lab entrance door, is because I have to get back to the work I'm working on for your father, and my lab is closer to the court grounds, where your usual practice with your uncles," Washu pause to look at her watch on her arm. "A practice session that begins in 10 minutes."

Realizing this, has Yosho hurrying down the hall, while fixing his hair back into his long ponytail. But before he left the hall, Washu informs him that she won’t be coming through his front bedroom door, but through the portal door, so she hopes he wouldn't have any bed companion when she drops in on him in the morning.

Once she was sure he had turned the corner, Washu went back inside her class portal, closing the door behind her. As she made another portal door pop up in the classroom, Washu went over what was processing between her and little Yosho, something she didn't want to admit or believe for that matter was happening. But as she stepped through the other portal door, to come out in her laboratory that was cleaned up and looking brand new. She couldn't help but blush, smiling. Before shaking her head in frustration at herself as much as her sister. 

_Damn her and her stupid matchmaking hobby!_ Washu throwing these thoughts to the back of her mind, got right on her project that she was creating for Emperor Azusa’s battle strategy against Jurai's enemy planet; Airai. And although she was deep in her work, her mind every second would drift off to the young prince, until she was screaming in her head.

Which had her -despite herself- calling it a day and retiring to her personal portal door that lead to her living quarters. _I just need some sleep to clear my mind, then I'll be able to focus on my work._ With this thought Washu slipped into her bedroom to get some sleep, not knowing that this was just the beginning of something big and wonderful and will change her life forever.

* * *

**To be continuing – up next; chapter 3 Masu's project**


	3. Chapter 3 Masu project

**XX**

**Three and a half years after Washu became Yosho's teacher**

  
"Thanks for this, Azaka and Kamidake..." Washu said as she walked down the palace hall with Azaka and Kamidake carrying a big crated box with words in bold letters saying, **'Dangerous Substances. Be Use with Cautions’.** Inside this crated was a tank with creatures called; Masu. Creatures that Washu and Naja-Tokimi study over. They are creatures that don't show up on any reading that are light reactive and heat reactive systems. Washu had it specially delivered to Jurai from her old laboratory back at the academy. It took a few months, but it was finally there, and Washu was getting more thrilled to be able to use this experiment project to revive her mother's life source by blending it with the Masu. Even though Seto-Tokimi had told her to go over their research work on the topic of Masu, before testing it on their mother. But Washu believes that this was their last choice, to revive their mother's life source, which had her deciding on her own to go ahead with the untested experiment.

Once Washu got inside her personal lab, she told the Masaki brothers (Azaka and Kamidake) to have the tank, carrying the Masu, placed in the lab, near a tall tube filled with clear liquid water, that had a round golden ball, floating in the center of the tube. As Washu ran up to the tank and then at her mother's tube, she heard Azaka ask her something as he and his brother was standing behind her.

"You're going to be joining us tomorrow at Yosho's competition?" Washu for a moment looked from the tube and tank to the brothers over her shoulder.

"Since he thinks I'm some lucky charm to him." a lovely smile slipped on her beautiful face, as her eyes glistened, like a million green gems. "I couldn't disappoint him and not be there, now can I?"

Both brothers laughed at the redhead professor, who was joking with them.

"No, you can't," Kamidake said, joking back.

"Our nephew would probably have kittens if you didn't show up." Added Azaka with teasing in his eyes. "He wouldn't be able to focus, without 'his Akane' being there-"

Washu turned her head from them, as her face became as red as her wild mane hair. "Well I thank you two again, for your service," with her now white coat, flowing behind her in her movement, she strolled across her laboratory to start the experiment. "But if I want to make it to Yosho's competition tomorrow, then I better get on the ball with this project of mine." Washu had her laptop appear under her fingertips, where she without hesitating begun typing away on the keys, which had a robot hand, pulling out her mother's life source from its tube, to be put in the tank, holding the Masu. "I'm sure you two have some students to teach sword fighting too, and thanks again for your help." Washu not once moved her eyes from her laptop, as she spoke.

Kamidake catching on that Azaka went a little too far with their teasing towards Washu, especially when he called her the nickname Yosho gave her; a nickname that Washu only allowed her assistant Yosho to use.

Knowing that the palace holds the 3 deadliest women in the galaxy. One of them he and his brother do not fear and that's Misaki. But Seto and Washu were a whole other story, they have many times showed why they are the deadliest and short temper women to not cross. Swallowing his fear down, when he reminds himself that their brother-in-law Emperor Azusa wasn't just scared of his mother-in-law, but Washu too. "Yeah you're right, we do have teaching to do, and you're welcome," Kamidake said nervously, then snatched his brother Azaka's back collar to his uniform, and quickly left before his brother could say anything else to tick Washu off. Kamidake didn't want to become her target to use her energy saber on.

Now with Yosho's uncles gone, Washu let out a loud sigh, as her mind drifted off the project in front of her and onto the 16-year-old prince. A prince that was becoming more and more special to her. Letting her thoughts slip away from the lab and onto her 'Little Ryuu'. Washu didn't pay attention to the tank, where Masu was having negative affect on her mother's life source.

After that first class meeting, Washu found very quickly that she like teaching little Yosho in his studies and fighting skills; both things he was getting better at every day as much as their respect for each other. By the time the next year rolled around things around the palace had changed. For example, Yosho with his own free-will stopped his aunt from coming to his room unless she was with someone else. He even surprises Washu when he asked if he could help her with her personal project which took up his night time. He even asked her if she would come to his competitions, which Washu found herself alongside Lady Funaho cheering for him at them as his 'lucky charm'. Not long later their teacher and student relationship formed into a friendship, especially when Yosho was appointed a new teacher (Misaki's doing), making Washu no longer his teacher. But they did still keep their sparring going in secret just out of fun for them, and with him as her assistant she was able to spend more time with him, something she was enjoying every second.

Which Seto noticed which had her teasing Washu by saying that, "I still have the ability to match people up with each other." Washu rolled her eyes to her, denying everything.

But when two years came in Washu stopped being affected by her sister's teasing, for she started finding herself gazing at him without him noticing she was, and knew she was indeed infatuated with the young prince, the same prince that she calls 'my little Ryuu'(means Dragon) just out of playfulness. Something she knows that Yosho doesn't mind for he playfully calls her ' his Akane'(means deep red). Their innocence playfulness slowly became harmless flirting and along that flirting came sexual tension. The tension that was becoming harder for Washu to overlook, mostly now with Yosho going from a cute young boy to a very mature handsome young man that has many young and old women looking his way-

* * *

…

**XX**

**WARNING, WARNING!**

Washu jumped from her thoughts, as her laptop giving off an alarm reach her ears. Bringing her attention back to her project, she looked over her screen on the laptop, to see what was causing the alarm. _Let's see..._ she thought to herself as she started typing on some keys, before freezing in her movement when she saw what was the problem.

"EXPERIMENT # 78958 IS LOSING ENERGY!"

Reading this on her computer screen, had her rushing back to the tank, at top speed. _No this can't be... This was my last chance-_ Washu gasped, as her eyes saw what her laptop had informed her. _No this can't be happening!_

But it was. Unable to move out of shock, Washu with tears building in her eyes, watched as the Masu continued to break up her mother's life source; a life source that's golden glow was dimming out, as the Masu was killing it slowly. Washu wanted to do something but knew deep down that there wasn't anything she could do without risking the east universe in the process. So she helplessly witnesses her mother dying, along with any chance of her fulfilling her father's task to her.

Washu slipped down to the floor, covering her face in her hands as she began sobbing. "I failed you father, _mother...I'm sorry._..." She turned on her knees, towards the tank, pressing her hands on the glass. She had thought of using her powers to stop the Masu but knew the creature would only draw her powers in like it was doing to her mother's life source. And too much power near the creature will make it explode. Something Washu couldn't risk, not with her portal laboratory attach to the Jurai palace. She shook these warnings out of her head. For she couldn't handle watching the Masu eliminate her mother's life source, which had her making up her mind. _It's the only way..._ Washu thought as she decides to fight this Masu and when it tries to self-destruct, then she will use all her power and blend with the Masu, so she can open another portal and throw herself and Masu into it before they can harm the east universe.

She excepted what this meant for herself, for she saw that if her mother will die, she might as well too, for her only reason being in the plain was to revive her mother and nothing more. Changing into her battle bodysuit, she used her power, and went through the tank glass, to a second later find herself deep in dark black water inside the tank. _Good thing, I don't need to breathe underwater for a while, it will be enough to send myself and the creature into deep outside space of the universes..._ With her eyes glowing red, so she could see in front of her. Washu has begun swimming further and deeper into the dark water until she spotted the Masu.

Approaching the Masu, Washu let her powers engulf her into a red aura around her body as she saw the Masu was still breaking up the life source of her mother's. _Damn you piece of shit!_ Losing her temper more, Washu without hesitating shot a red energy ball from her hand at the creature. But she regretted this move, for the Masu had swallowed her energy ball into its gray blob body. Before a second later, shooting back the fireball with more power and speed, which had Washu getting hit dead on, making her the Masu's new interest, which wrapped a part of itself around her ankle pulling her into it. Feeling her power being drained from her, Washu discovered in true fear as her bodysuit was gone and replace with her blouse and skirt. That she was helplessly trapped as the Masu continued drawing her in while making her weaker every second.

Finally feeling the abnormal black water seep in her lungs, Washu knew this was the end, and worst she would be the cause of the east universe being destroyed. Knowing this had her giving' into her feelings for Yosho as his handsome face appeared in her head. She couldn't believe she was going to be drain from this space mass creature before she could tell her true feelings to Yosho. As her heart was breaking knowing she won’t be able to see him. She realized at that moment she would have given anything to have one last chance to be with him, even if it was just a second. She heard the sound of water splashing in the distance, and someone calling out to her as the darkness began to take her over.

"WASHU!"

* * *

…

**XX**

**A while later**

Slowly opening her eyes, not expecting to, since she was supposing to be out of existence after being killed. Washu was shocked to hear her heart beating in her chest, but most of all she was shocked to see the dark void space of her ceiling in her lab instead of darkness in the texture of the underwater tank.

_Shouldn't I be dead?_ Once she thought this, concern auburn eyes came into her sight of view.

"Thank heavens you're okay." Yosho's dark tan face was hovering over hers. She could feel drops of water fall on her face, from his wet long black hair. "I'm glad that the bright light from my sword scared the Masu away, so I could get to you before-"

With wide eyes and shaky hands, Washu gripped the front of Yosho's royal robe, which she noticed was just as wet as his hair. "Experiment # 78958," There was panic in her weak voice, as she began to shake Yosho in her tight grip on his shoulders as she sat up. "where is it?" As she screamed out, her voice box shut off at the stress she just put it through, which had her resting her hand against her throat to feel how sore it felt against her hand.

Yosho hiding his anger, on his face for Washu's selfless care for herself, turned facing away from her pale face as well as her sad green eyes, that didn't have that strong light, they usually do in them. "I placed her back in her container." He turned back to Washu. "It seems the water, my mother gave you last year from the 'Masaki Lake' is actually healing the life source..." Yosho moved his eyes from Washu's as he, in a small voice, finish what he said, but before he could say those last few words. Washu forcing herself up to her feet ran over to the tube. Missing the young 16-year-old say, "of your mother..." before sighing to himself.

Facing the tube, Washu found that Yosho was right since she could see that the clear lake water from earth was indeed healing and restoring her mother's life source. _Bless Lady Funaho...for this gift._ Fighting her weak state that her body was in, Washu brought up her halo-laptop and started speed typing on it, to see that even though the water was taking a slow pace to heal her mother's life source, it was indeed restoring the round form as well as the bright natural golden light in the life source, proving to Washu that she had another chance to bring her mother back. But as this thinking went through her mind, Washu, leaving her halo-laptop floating in midair, rested her hand gently against the tube glass, feeling the warm feeling from the life source touch her mind and heart. She found she was crying when she realizes at that moment that her first option from the beginning was her last chance to save her mother.

**_GIVE YOUR MOTHER ANOTHER CHANCE WITH A NEW LIFE!_ **

Hearing her father's words, after all this time, Washu knew deep down inside now what her father really meant by 'a new life for her mother'. _Just like I left my home realm behind...and family...I have to really say good-bye...to your mother._ More tears pulled from the goddess-turned-human form's green eyes as she kept watching the round golden life source recharge itself with help from the clear water it was in. _Take your time healing...mother-_ She caught herself as she started to control her tears, _No... I have to accept that in this plain you will no longer be my mother...You will be..._ She hung her head against the glass, shutting her eyes. _…...my daughter._ Finally given-in that this is really the task her father gave to her, Washu pushed away her hopes of ever having her mother again, making her cry against the glass tube. Not noticing the deep auburn orbs from the young prince had been watching her, with a knowing look this whole time, since she went to check on her mother.

Yosho couldn't help but be irritated by Washu's less care of her wellbeing. When Washu didn't show up for dinner in the palace dining room, with everybody in the palace there, he had become worried, that was when his godmother Seto brought it to his attention that Washu's special delivery just arrived early that day. Which hearing this got him excited, that he excused himself from the dining room, to get to the lab since he had been for about 3 years helping Washu with her personal project to revive her lost sister that she was too young to save, but was able to save her life source. Getting to really know Washu and being her assistant with this project and some she did for his father. Yosho found quick that his feelings for his aunt were family love. But got confused with his feelings, since he had nothing to compare to this kind of love. A love that he realized was forced on him at a young age of barely 7. But Washu changes that for him, for even though he thought she was beautiful at the small age 3 when he first met her when she moved to the palace. He didn't realize until after she came his teacher in studies and fighting styles, that his feelings for her weren't just attraction, but something more and stronger, for when he's with her, he can be himself. He could be plain old Yosho. And not prince Yosho. He was free to laugh, joke, get angry and flirt without being judged by the other royal houses of the palace.

But when he got to the lab and saw her being drawn into the Masu creature. He remembers what Seto had told him at the dinner table that the Masu, might be impossible to kill, but they do fear bright strong white light. Knowing this he had jumped into the tank clothed in royal robes and without caring about his life, he activated his sword, that with its bright powerful light it scared the Masu off to hide deep in the water tank, giving him the time to save both Washu and her sister's life source. Once he had the life source in the tank, he moved Washu from his shoulder to the floor, where he discovered quickly that she was dying at top speed, by her power been drain and also by the dark water in her lungs. Not knowing what else to do at that moment, Yosho had used his healing ability; that came from his earth power, that his mother had taught him last year on earth, after finding out that he could use his earth power, even better than his Jurai power. As he uses his healing ability to revive Washu. He got the shock of his life as images of Washu's memories enters his mind. By the time he had Washu breathing again...Yosho knew who Seto and Washu really were, as much as he knew Washu's deep feelings for him. Feelings he returns just as strong.

Knowing that the life source he had been helping Washu bring back to life, was really her mother from her home realm. He had become upset when he realizes what Washu had a plan once she got in that tank and went up against the Masu. _She was going to give her life up willingly!_ Shaking his head in anger to see she thinks her life is that meaningless to throw it away. Not taking her pain, that now he could feel, anymore. Yosho stood up from his spot on the floor and strolled over to her, with her back still to him, crying. He didn't stop moving until he was gripping her shoulders, spinning her around and pressing her back against the glass tube, then stared into her confused eyes.

"You said that you would give anything to have one last chance with me." He leaned his face to hers. "Well here's your chance." Then to calm that strong hunger in both their hearts, he crushed his lips on hers.

The instant their lips touch, the life source in the tube, begun glowing brightly, filling the tube with its warm golden glow, a glow that was growing brighter as Washu and Yosho's passion grew. Giving in to her own desire, Washu kissing back saw in her mind Yosho's past memories as much as his deep love for her. Showing his memories, Yosho brought the three emotions; grieving and desperation and anger, that he felt when he noticed her willingness to die. He wanted Washu to read as well as feel his pain, and know that if she dies, he would die also. Feeling these emotions and feeling the heated warmth from the life source still glowing strongly in the tank, they both became lost in their desire for the other. As he kept his hot mouth over hers, he took what he wanted with impatient anger he rarely let free.

Understanding fully that Yosho knows everything about her, even her as Washu-kami-sama, and what her name Washu means in her home realm; Watcher of the east universe. And knowing all this, he still was pouring pure hot love for her, through his kissing. Letting herself let go more, Washu slid her hands right up until her arms were locked around his neck.

He waited so long to have her like this. His hands dove into her wild spiky, but soft red hair, skimmed over her shoulders, molded down her body through her wet, clenching clothing, with purpose and with their new mind link, he was getting first-hand skills on her body, that had any idea of 'whoa' straight out the window, and still flying. In short, Washu didn't have a prayer.

_Oh, Ryuu you smell...so good, and feel even better...so hard, tough, rough and all masculine._ Washu sent these thoughts to Yosho as her hands scrolled over his tone muscles on his body through his wrinkle, wet royal layer robes, while her mouth was under assault from his, making her blood flashing from comfortable warm to desperately hot, making their bodies rule the moment.

_My lovely Akane, you know I can stop, if you want me to-_ Yosho's mind went blank as Washu locked around him, with those strong bear arms, making both feel the other's heat through their clothes. As she was doing this action, Yosho could feel her teeth nip and gnaw on his bottom lip, getting a deep moan from him.

A moan that causes Washu to return a moan herself as she quivered all over in excitement, as his mouth found those round, supple breasts, and started sucking on them one at a time through her wet purple blouse. Not satisfied with tasting her breasts through layer clothing, Yosho lean back a moment, to only quickly undo Washu's top to reveal her lovely creamy white breasts, breasts that he covered his hot mouth over as he rises her off her feet, pushing her brown wet skirt up, up, up to feel and touch those gorgeous long lushly legs, that she not a moment later had wrapped around his waist, as he kept supporting her up against the tube glass. When his mouth went back to hers, Washu ran her hands through his black hair, as their still clothed groins brushed against the other.

Just as their passion got heavier and stronger, the strong glowing life source in the tube died down to a small vibrate golden light. And as soon as this happens, Washu's weak body reminds her of its state, making her cried out in pain as her body was shutting down to heal itself.

"AHHHH!"

Yosho jerked back at hearing Washu's painful cry, bringing him back to the reality of her health. "Damn, damn." He drawed back more, then fell to his knees, holding himself up by his hands with his face looking down onto the floor.

"It's alright Yosho." Washu leans more against the glass tube to hold herself up. "You-"

Yosho with his hair hiding his face, held up his hand to silence her, before looking back to her and hated himself, for disregarding his Washu's health state, when he saw how weak she was; her green gems still were dim, her whole face drain of color, her legs were shaking as she kept herself standing. Killing him to see her like this, and how she became to this point. Had tears in his eyes as he turned his face back to the floor.

"Washu I..." He shook his head in anger of himself. "I won’t be surprised if you hate me now. For caring more about my want and need and overlooking your weak state, " This time Yosho looked up, but Washu wasn't looking his way. In fact, Washu's head was lowered, something that had Yosho rising to his feet.

And just as he rose from the floor and hurrying over to her. Washu’s legs gave away, making her body head towards the lab floor. But just in the nick of time, Yosho was there to catch her. Holding her in his arms, Yosho tried to awake her.

"Come on Akane." He shook her, but gently so not to hurt her anymore. "Please Washu, don't die on me again-" Yosho stops in mid-sentence as he heard an unfamiliar, but angelic voice reach his ears.

**_Don't worry. She's okay._** Not letting go of Washu, Yosho turned his head around the lab, looking for the voice's owner, but found nobody, aside from him and Washu in the lab.

"How do you know she's going to be okay? For all I know, she could be dying in my arms." As respond to his comment, Yosho heard a giggle, that remind him of Washu's.

**_She's just resting as her powers heal her body. Believe me young Yosho. You have already saved my daughter from death back in the tank._** When it dawned on Yosho of who was talking to him, he moved his eyes to the glass tube, to see that the life source was shining bright again, but not as strong as earlier.

"Are you-"

**_Yep. I'm Kin-Hiryoko (_** meaning golden goddess who lives in hells) ** _and little Washu's mother._**

"How am I-"

**_When you used your earth healing ability to save my 'Little Washu' you linked your mind with hers as well as everybody who's linking to her mind...including me..._ **

"But does Washu-" Again for the third time, Yosho was cut off by Kin-Hiryoko.

**_Yes, she knows...that I'm still linking to her mind, she's listening to us as we speak...but because her body, as well as her power, isn't fully charged and up to part. My daughter can't talk with us while she's healing, but she can still hear us._ **

Looking away from the glowing life source, Yosho looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms.

**_You love her, don't you young Yosho._ **

"Of course I do..." He moved his eyes back to the glass tube, with sadness in them. "But-"

**_No, but. And stop feeling bad. You didn't do anything that you and my daughter didn't want...I should know, because she was, without knowing it, drawing energy from me, so she could return your passion with her own._ **

Still not sure, Yosho opened his mouth to argue back, -

**_Don't you dare argue with me! You're a link to her mind and emotions just as I am..._ **

Yosho closed his mouth at this outburst. But Kin-Hiryoko wasn't done just yet.

**_So don't stand there thinking that my Little Washu doesn't love you, because she does. She loves you more than anybody, for you were who she was thinking about when she thought she was dying. But know she wants to take this secret blooming relationship of yours slow. For you as well as I do. Know that she had already tried to give her heart to someone only for her heart to get stomped on._ **

Yosho all too well knew, who she was talking about. Because now, with their mind link, Yosho saw why Washu hated not only his old teacher Misaka Kuramitsu (fake name Mikamo Niwase) but his aunt Misaki also.

**_I know what you're thinking, and yes Misaki can be that cruel to get what she wants. But Washu doesn't know the whole deal about what's going on just yet, but neither do you. But trust me you two will know in time. And since you can't see the future like your mother. I'll give you a little heads up._ **

Yosho couldn't help but to be taken back, with anybody besides the Masaki clan, knowing about his mother Funaho's ability to see into the future, like all the other female Masaki priestesses before her.

**_But first, know that nobody besides you, me, my 'angel Tokimi' and your uncles on Jurai know about 'Little Funaho's' ability so you don't need to fear for your mother's life._ **

This actually calms his nerves a little.

**_Now that I said that, let’s get back on what I want to tell you..._ **

He nodded his head, before stopping when he realized that the life source floating in the glass tube couldn't see his reactions.

**_I'm linking to you as much as Washu so I can see your reactions as well as feel your feelings. Now could you calm your running mind, so I can speak to you before I go back into a deep sleep._ **

"Okay, sorry," mumbled Yosho.

**_Don't be. Anyway, what I need to tell you is, that things are going to get worse before they get better for you two and others. But as long as you're completely devoted to my daughter. Not with the body, but by heart, mind, and soul. Then you will be together with her in the end. Even after all you'll have to endure beforehand._ **

"I understand that..." He began. "but..." Yosho's whole face was red.

**_Relax...As I said before I can see the future just like your mother. I see so much promising in your future. But it won’t be easy getting there. And calm down you will have offspring from my daughter... as well as be each other's, first intimate sexual partner._ **

Yosho's entire body was red this time and didn't dare look down at Washu, knowing she was hearing them.

**_That's all I'm giving you...so know that you two will be together if everything plays outright. Although I won’t tell you everything that's coming your way. I cannot. For my sister Kail-Naoki will realize I'm alive. Which my husband would be upset to know that I let myself die again before we meet in this plain...Oh shoot! There I go rambling again...sheesh you think I would lose that habit by now, but NOOOOOOOOOO!_ **

Yosho couldn't help but have a sweat-drop form on his head. _Is this really Washu's mother from her home realm?_ Yosho thought, not able to believe his Washu was an offspring from this strange being.

**_Hey! I heard that!_** For a second the life source started glowing strongly gold than red, before lowering down back to gold. **_But I'm going to let that comment of yours go, cause I'm getting sleepy..._**

Seeing what occurred, and feeling the outrage and blood lust coming from the life source in the tank, Yosho found himself giving out a relieved sigh when she calmed down. _Yep she's Washu's mother. Same hot-temper._

**_Now that I have you on your toes. I want you to take my sweet Little Washu to her bedroom and put her to bed so she can properly heal. Done doing that I want you take the portal door that leads to your bedroom and wash up and go to bed yourself. You do have a big competition tomorrow, and I want you to be refresh so you don't lose your head in the match._ **

Once these last words were spoken the round golden life source's brightness dims down, but still kept it vibrated light, showing that it was still alive...just restoring itself. Taking this as his time to leave the lab. Yosho lifts Washu's form in his arms (bridal style) and took her to her living quarters, by going through her personal portal door; a portal door that was different from all the other ones, for it was red and had a white crab hanging over the door with green gems as eyes.

Not bothered by carrying Washu. Yosho walked through her living quarters, passing the living room, he reached Washu's bedroom, after closing the door with his foot once he enters the bedroom, Yosho laid Washu's sleeping form on her bed; a four wooden poster which had feather/silk red pillows, silk bed sheets and red bed cover, with gold/white see-through sheets made into curtains over the bed. This bed was lovelier and fancier then even the main royal bedroom's bed, that Emperor Azusa and his two wives; Funaho and Misaki share together.

With Washu covered up and comfortable in bed. Yosho kneels beside her bedside, brushing his hand against her warm face. And had himself captivated by Washu's peaceful sleeping form, even with her body still healing she was breathtaking in his eyes. Kissing her forehead, Yosho stayed a little longer, before leaving, to let her sleep.

Once Yosho left into the portal door that will take him to his room. Washu opened her green sleepy eyes, turned to a baby cherry blossom tree near her balcony door; a Sakura tree that Yosho brought back from the earth as a gift to her last year, alongside Funaho's gift to her (Masaki Land water). And fighting her weak state, she had her halo-laptop pop-up and with a few typing keys and taping into Yosho's memory of his favorite place on earth. Washu had her whole bedroom turned into a cheery blossom forest, with cherry pink petals blowing softly in the air by a gentle breeze, that had her inhaling the sweet air smell, before letting it out. With the new look in her room, Washu laid back down, with a warm smile.

_I love you, Yosho..._ She thought, reaching out to their new mind link. _My 'little Ryuu'_

Washu's eyes started getting too heavy to keep open, just as she heard Yosho's voice in her head.

_I love you too, Washu...sleep well my Akane._

* * *

**To be continued- next up; Yosho's 17th birthday**


	4. Yosho's 17th Birthday

**XXX**

**Washu's personal living quarter dimension- on Yosho's 17th birthday.**

Standing between the kitchen doorway and dining/living room, Washu had her green eyes fixed on her boyfriend of about half a year, Yosho who was staring at her in disbelief about what she just proposed they do.

"What the hell gives you the reason that us breaking up is for the best!?"

Yosho questioned, as he stood up from the white couch in his girlfriend's living room. He began pacing as he talked.

"I don't care what this marriage means for everybody." He stopped his pacing to look towards his Akane. "My dad didn't let some arrangement stop him from marrying my mom...I mean sure, they got married on earth, but dad still brought mom to Jurai to become his first wife-"

Seeing, Yosho getting angrier with her choice, Washu knew this had to be done sooner than later. She thinks she couldn't risk keeping this relationship up, while Yosho's married. Washu wanted to fight this or even have Yosho fight this arrangement. But then she stops herself from speaking her mind, for this marriage will bring peace, something she was all for. Thereby Washu came out her trouble thoughts, cutting him off.

"Yosho you know as well as I do," Washu tried reasoning, not moving from her spot near the kitchen in her living quarters while keeping Yosho from reading her emotions or thoughts at this moment. "That with this marriage will bring peace not only for Jurai but Airai-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Yosho shouted. All Washu could do as a response was a sigh, as Yosho was breathing heavy from his shout. "You're all I want...Not some stuck up heiress from a planet that's people despise the Juraians because they believe that we hold Tsunami-kami-sama selfishly to ourselves when that's not even true." He runs a hand through his hair, making him ruin his neat and in place-bound up long hair. "I know that you're just going along with this, because it was Tokimi's first shadow, Naja who was born on Airai before leaving to join the academy you went to, and of course it was her who had the earlier Airai natives who she births before leaving, believe and worship your goddess self, her goddess self and your half-sister Tsunami. Making the whole galaxy see you three as the 'Chousin- three goddesses who are the catalysts of everything that goes on in the official continuity', to weakening your aunt's hold on the east universe as she has with all the others." His eyes were narrowing as Washu faced away from his. "Seeing your reaction tells me, I shouldn't be shocked that you want Tsunmai's offsprings and the descendants to Tokimi's first shadow Naja's offsprings to come together." He growled as Washu didn't correct him in his theory of why she's breaking up with him. "Damn it Washu, why can't you be selfish for once! And let your sisters' take care of their own problems, without dragging you into it!" This time the tears Washu was fighting begun to slip from their prison a little.

Her and Yosho not too long ago just that morning after breakfast (that Yosho made for them) been informed by Seto, that Yosho was going to be told at his birthday party that night, that he has been arranged to be married on his 20th birthday to Airi Airai; the oldest daughter (13 years old) to the ruler/priest of the planet Airai, a planet that's native people despise all Juraians. But with this arrangement between the first crown prince of Jurai and the main heiress of the founder of the Airai people's culture. The planet's rulers (Emperor Azusa and Priest Kairi) will sign a truth with each other, making peace for both the planets.

Hearing this and knowing what this would mean for both planets; Planets that she herself birthed from her god-like power in her home realm. Washu waited until Seto left her portal living quarters before she decides that it was best for both her and Yosho to end their relationship as soon as possible. Which brought them to where they were, arguing with more threatening tears wanting to fall from both their eyes.

"My reason for breaking up with you doesn't have anything to do with my past title." Quickly wiping her tears away, Washu placed an emotionless expression on her but kept herself from looking at Yosho. "This is just peace for both peoples. And it also will have Azusa stopping me from making any deadlier weapons or maybe not completing the powerful battleship Soja, he wanted me to create-"

"Don't give me that shit!" Yosho was shaking in more anger, as his hands gripped into fists on his sides, he was glaring while being only a few feet from her. "You care more about everything else in this plain, then what really matters to you! LIKE US!"

Washu knew that if she let things keep going between her and Yosho as they were, there would be unbearable pain and hate for them both. So she figures it better to end it now and not wait for it to linger until they both can't breathe, for she found as her sister was informing them this terrible news, that she didn't want to share Yosho with anybody...She wanted him all to herself something she was aware that would bring trouble for not only her but Yosho too. And she couldn't do that, so that's what had her snapping back at him. _I rather have him angry at me, then hate me later of how selfish I really am..._

"Peace is what matters to me, not some little spoiled prince brat who wants both his ice cream and cake at the same time and eat them too. News flash, 'FIRST CROWN PRINCE YOSHO MASAKI JURAI! You can't have both because life isn't fair like that!" She was yelling at the top of her lungs, but she didn't care, nor did she care that she was able to see sadness and tears falling from those deep auburn pupils. But she was fighting the ache in her heart as she pushed her feelings, along with Yosho's to the back of her mind, as she continued to break both their hearts. But what Yosho asked her next, had her stunned.

"Do you even love me, anymore?" Still stunned with this question, Washu watched as Yosho hung his head in defeat. Seeing his pain, she was putting him through, Washu forces herself from breaking as she started growling.

"Don't ask me a stupid question like that! Of course, I love you!" She was growling as Yosho slowly raise his head up, looking at her with hope in his tear-filled eyes.

"Then why are you dead on ending our relationship, and insulting me also." Whipping her head away from those hopeful eyes, Washu gripped a hand into a fist.

"I didn't mean to insult you, Yosho..." Controlling her emotions and keeping the sadness from her eyes, she looked back at him. "But I need you to understand that this is out of both our hands...I'm just in the middle of this as much as you are."

"But I can marry you before my 20-" Washu shook her head, then locked her eyes to his as she opened their link so he could feel what she was feeling and why it's best they end everything now. Knowing now that he could feel her emotions and thoughts, Washu stopped fighting her tears as she began speaking while crying.

"I don't want to share you, Yosho." Washu began and bit on her bottom lip. "I don't want you to share your heart with anybody but me..." She paused a second as she started choking on her sobs. "That's why I think it's better we end it here, for I can't bear to see you in someone's arms...and with us breaking up...I believe it's wise that I don't come to your birthday party..." Washu stopped again in her sentence as she was getting her crying under control, before finishing what she needs to say. "Saying that I need to tell you that I have decided that after I'm finished with this ship I'm creating for your father, that I will give him a two week noticed that I'm leaving-"

"Don't do this!" Yosho was already reaching a boiling point inside him about how his world was being turned upside down. "Washu I don't want you-"

Washu held up a hand to silence him again, shaking her head. "Please Yosho..." she lowered her hand as her sight came back to his, sadness and pain in both their eyes. "My mind's made up on this, so let’s leave it at that." Done speaking Washu walked across to him, and caress his face a second before lightly brushing her lips against his. Breaking the kiss before it got too deep, Washu drawled back a little, with a tight smile as Yosho was wearing a heartbreaking expression on his face.

"Washu you don't have to leave-" Resting a finger on his lips, Washu gazed deep in his pools.

"Yes I do." speaking, Washu started wiping the fresh tears from his face. "I won’t be able to handle seeing you with someone else without my heart breaking every t-"

Yosho knew it was a lost cause trying to change Washu's mind when she had made it up. So as he was lowering his anger, something inside him wouldn't let him as a strong control inside him came to the surface, with a voice like he's saying **"You're the prince of Jurai and as Juraian Prince you will not allow that woman to end anything unless you say otherwise! You are of royal blood and you will not be denied what is yours! And she is yours, all of her! Even if you have to convince her of this by force!**

* * *

…

**XXX**

At that moment Yosho found himself pulled inside his mind in a see-through prison box against his will, unable to leave. Then he watched from the box, as he pulled Washu closer, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her with so much force that it had her whimpering in pain.

Unable to link his mind with Washu, to tell her that he wasn't in control of his body or actions, something else was. He watched helplessly as Washu began struggling in his arms, only for him to tighten his hold. Feeling this force that was controlling his body, holding tighter to Washu, while forcing his tongue into her mouth, taking what she wasn't giving permission for him too. This force then shifted their bodies where Washu's back was towards the living room instead his, then it begun moving forward, making Washu with no choice start walking backward until she fell back against the couch, with it on top her, holding her down, while kissing her harder, making small bruises appear on her mouth from the pressure it was placed on her lips.

 _Stop this!_ Yosho yelled inside his head, trying to find some way to get out of this prison he was placed in. _This isn't right!_

 **Oh really, Yosho-kun...** Yosho widens his eyes, at hearing an old familiar nickname that nobody calls him but one person, and that person was his aunt Misaki. The same aunt he had banned -by both his mother and godmother (his father is unaware of this)- from coming into his room at all without either his mother, godmother with her. And to be sure that she followed this rule his uncles were stationed outside his room at all times while he's in his room. But since he started staying in Washu's bed with her at night(snuggling), he didn't know if his aunt was still sneaking into his room.

 _Misaki are you behind this!_ Yosho gets a sinister laugh as a response before the voice spoke again.

**Clever my Yosho-kun...But you're half right …...When I'm awake I'm a part of Misaki as well as many others...But right now...I'm a part of you...the part that wants my sister's firstborn as his first lover...I mean you wouldn't even give my dear little Misaki that kind of need and want...You claim we're just confused about your feelings for her...Feelings you don't return to her...But to that redhead bitch of a niece-**

Then that's when it hit him of who this being was. _Kail-Naoki...You're behind all this!?_

**Wow! It didn't take you that long to realize who I was, did it Yosho-kun. Ha, ha, ha, ha-**

As Kail-Naoki kept laughing, Yosho brought his attention to what was going on outside his prison, only to turn his head away a second later, not able to look at what Kail-Naoki was having him do to his Washu.

 _Please stop this!_ He felled to his knees as tears trail down his face. _Please, I beg you..._

 **Nope sorry...I'm having too much fun to stop now.** Is the only reply he gets from the cold-hearted goddess.

* * *

…

**XXX**

Kail-Naoki-Yosho with one hand, held Washu's hands over her head, while his other hand rip her black shirt from her chest, then using that same hand, jerked off her tan pants, leaving her in only her undergarments and red gem necklace.

Washu had this whole time been trying to reach Yosho through their link. Only to find it blocked. She knew from the eyes she loved so much was now replaced with glowing green ones that this was no longer Yosho. But Kail-Naoki, her aunt and her mother's true killer who was doing this to her. She couldn't say anything out loud, for she didn't want Kail-Naoki knowing that she was aware it was her putting her through this.

For if she knew, then it was no telling what she would do to Yosho's body. Knowing this had her keeping quiet as Kail-Naoki-Yosho ripped the rest of her clothing off, including her necklace, leaving her naked on the couch. But although she knew this wasn't her Yosho, it didn't stop her silent tears from leaving her sadden eyes as Kail-Naoki had Yosho's now naked body cover hers. More tears came as she cried out in pain as Yosho under Kail-Naoki's control, inserted himself roughly inside her. Not giving her a chance to get over that she just lost her virginity, Washu bit down hard on her lip, causing it to bleed as she was going through just unbearable pain as the assault just got worse and worse as she could feel more burning pain from her lower part of her body. 

_Please Yosho do not blame yourself for this...I know this isn't you._ Washu thought, hoping that somehow Yosho could hear her as she closed her eyes trying to shut out what was being done to her.

* * *

…

**XXX**

Yosho was on the floor while leaning against the wall in his prison with his head hung down when he heard Washu's voice...A voice that sound like it was in pain.

Forcing himself up, Yosho looked at what was playing out or more importantly what Kail-Naoki had him doing now. When he saw that Kail-Naoki had forced him to begun raping his no longer virgin girlfriend. The shatter looks staring back at him before closing her now lifeless green eyes, was more then he could stand, which had him yelling out his rage at this demon that was putting him and Washu through this.

 _Kail-Naoki! How can you do this to your niece?_ He was now bashing into his prison wall trying to break free.

**But sweet Yosho-kun, I'm doing what you wanted...You wanted my sister's brat as your lover...You have been craving to have her under you-**

_NOT LIKE THIS! I NEVER WANTED TO FORCE MYSELF ON HER! YOU MADE ME DO SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE THAT IT CAN NEVER BE UNDONE!_

**Oh, that's not true...The bitch will forgive you...just like your mother did when I had my grandson rape her... I mean it wasn't like that old cock Katsuhito was going allow my grandson to have Funaho as his wife. So I gave him no choice but to accept since his granddaughter was carrying his great-grandson. HA HA HA HA HA!**

Kail-Naoki's laughter echoed in his mind. But Yosho couldn't feel anything as his whole form stopped moving at this relegation.

**Oh ...did your mother and father forgot to give you that little detail of how you came to be. So sorry... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

Yosho not saying anything, slide back down to the floor, just letting Kail-Naoki's continue laughter fill his head as he rolled up in a ball, motionless.

* * *

…

**XXX**

After this was going on in Yosho's head. Washu had already shut down her connection to her body and emotions. She just laid there, as the body over her kept thrusting into her over and over again. Her tears had long ago stopped falling, for she was broken and numb, that she didn't care she wasn't hearing Yosho's strong deep voice, **"This is what you get for falling for my great-grandson Yosho-kun,"** come from his lips, but an all familiar woman's voice. **"And when he marries Airi, I'll be in control of all the powerful planets of the east universe, like all the others. And don't worry I have plans for your child I'm going to plant inside you-**

Blinking, Washu didn't understand that one second she was hearing her aunt brag about her plans, and the next thing, her aunt is silent, with Yosho's body halting, while the glowing green in his eyes was replaced with blue glowing ones.

Noticing this Washu ignoring her pain in her body as much as her soul. Slowly she lifted Yosho's body back from hers, making his body pull out of her. Still avoiding the pain between her thighs or the dried blood trails on her legs, Washu shifted their bodies until Yosho was laying on the couch and her laying on top of him, with her head resting on his chest. Resting on him, Washu realize that Yosho didn't release inside her. Something had stopped Kail-Naoki from allowing Yosho to impregnate her. And after what just process Washu was finding she wasn't really sure to be relieved or disappointed. That's when it dawns on her, she wants to have a natural baby, and she didn't want anybody else but Yosho being the father. Coming to this train of thought Washu decide right there that she wasn't leaving Yosho side. 

_Even if aunt Kail-Naoki has plans for Yosho...It's going take a lot then this to break us up._ With these strong thoughts Washu moved her head up, to see that Yosho's eyes were still blue and glowing. Deep down inside, Washu knew Yosho was fighting Kail-Naoki, which brought a warm smile to her lips. A smiled that formed into a big grin when she was able to feel her mind link with Yosho as well see what had happened in his mind and was still going on. _Daddy you're a part of Yosho?_

* * *

…

**XXX**

Although he wasn't any longer in his prison since Kail-Naoki had brought it down. Yosho was curled up in a ball on the cold dark floor, shutting himself off from the outside world, rocking back and forth in his eerily quiet dark mind and started becoming depressed as he went over all the names the nobles in the palace call him when they think he isn't listening. 

_Half breed, unclean child, love child...runt..._ He kept this up for a while, with a heavy heart filled with pain, silent tears covering his red puffy eyes. Feeling like this, Yosho adding new names to the list, names that even the royal nobles didn't call him. 

_Rape child, bastard, evil child..._ As he was losing hope and not caring he was giving Kail-Naoki full control over not only his body but his soul too. He felt his heart becoming darker every second as he thought of other things that we're pushing him deep into the darkness. Darkness that if it takes over him, then he will be Kail-Naoki's slave to control and go as far as to kill for her. And Yosho probably would have kept falling into the darkness. If a strong but kind voice didn't come from within him.

**_Wow? I didn't know my old friend Kazuya's descendants are so easy to give up. Last time I check the Masaki clan don't give up without a fight and some like my dear friend, will fight to the very end._ **

Yosho didn't know why but he found himself lifting his head from his arms, looking around him to this new voice, that gave the same warm feeling that Kin-Hiryoko did and not the freezing ice-cold feeling that Kail-Naoki carries with her.

**_Look there will be plenty of time for introduction later, right now I need you to get out of this pity mess and get up and take back your soul as much as your body. If you want I can help you, but I need you to let me have complete control of your whole being._ **

After everything he's been through because of Kail-Naoki's doing, Yosho’s wearily caution with this other voice, even if it wasn't giving him an overruling vibe like Kail-Naoki, but peaceful, calm, and a little overwhelming vibe.

**_Since my second wife has made you suspicious of powerful being voices, bearing unanswered gifts to you. I guess I have no choice but to convince you._ **

A glowing blue aura orb left Yosho's body to float in the air, facing him. Then right there in front of his eyes, the blue ball-shape orb begun getting bigger in size as it forms into something. Once the glowing form was complete. There standing, was a tall man that looked to be 30 years old. He had longer hair then even Washu, that cascade down his back into a 'black night' smooth ponytail that reaches the floor, beside some shiny black boots he was wearing on his feet, he had muscular light tan skin with an angular handsome tone clean face, excepted for a black short goatee that neatly rested on his tone, strong chin. He was dressed in a long blue/white robes in a style like the emperor Azusa would wear on Jurai but more a royal look, for the fabric looked like something that was personally made to fit the man's muscular tone, but slim body. On his forehead above his deep rich brown eyes were four outspread blue triangles around a round yellow/gold gem. Taking in this man's whole appearance had Yosho's jumping to his feet with his eyes widen as he recognized the powerful man from Washu's past memories.

 _You're Washu, Tokimi and Tsunami's father._ Yosho stammered as he wasn't over his shock of having this being standing beside him. He could even hear and feel power vibrate off this man like an extra coat of skin. Which had him feeling oddly calm, for the strong power felt just like his earth powers. But he did step back a little when those deep strong brown eyes landed on him.

 ** _Yes, I'm my first twin daughters Washu and Tokimi's father. I don't have a real name since I came from a place outside space, time, existence and beyond the realm above this plain. Many on earth called me Kang-Dae_** (a combination of powerful and big). ** _But_** **_I go by the name my father-in-law Haneul gave me; Ken’ichi (_** Ken; healthy, strong, study. Combined with ichi; one).

Yosho was about to nod to Ken'ichi, but then he noticed that Ken'ichi didn't claim his other daughter Tsunami. _Not trying to defend you, but why didn't you mention my grandmother Tsunami as your daughter?_

 ** _Well, that's easy._** Ken'ichi shrugged. **_She's not my blood offspring. So she's not my daughter. Kail-Naoki made her daughter herself. But she had Tsunami believing otherwise. The fact is that Kail-Naoki birth Tsunami, and after her birth Kail-Naoki alter her age to 5 years old. And that's what Tsunami is; mentally a little girl. With her small child mind, Kail-Naoki is able to manipulate her own daughter's mind by making her do most of her dirty work on Jurai. Tsunami's a good soul-being she's just lost at the moment._**

This time Yosho did nod. _So how are you going to help me?_ Just when Ken'ichi was opening his mouth to answer. He was interrupted, by a voice that made his blood boil and snarl come from his lips in rage.

 **Well, if it isn't my past lover and husband...I always was curious about how I was drawn to this mortal and not my grandson...** Yosho could see blue energy rising from Ken'ichi's body circling his whole form. His brown color eyes change to glowing blue orbs, with him baring his teeth, as his long black ponytail waved in midair, by just the power rising over his body, the same power that was swirling around in the forms of wild blue ropes. **Now I know...You're deep inside him... I was never able to resist someone like you-**

Tired of hearing this wrenched monster anymore, Ken'ichi drawled energy from not just his body, but from the gold gem invaded in his forehead, which as he was doing this action unnoticed, Ken'ichi was able to break the shield Kail-Naoki placed over Yosho's mind; with ease as he put a blue shield around the place him and Yosho was in. Allowing now his daughters access to opened their mental links with Yosho again. A side smirk creeps on Ken'ichi's face as Kail-Naoki's scream of rage reaches his ears.

 **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Damn you Ken'ichi! He's MINE!** A mid-dark green size cloud of smoke, appeared in the midair, floating. That was until the cloud flew at top speed towards the blue force field.

Ken'ichi's side smirk change into a smile, a smile that had filled his face, as he watched Kail-Naoki 's energy cloud got near the force field, only to be thrown back by the shield and flying back until the cloud slammed into Yosho's inside black wall. With his smile still on his face, Ken'ichi started laughing up a storm, with his arms folded over his hard clothed chest.

 ** _I bet you were 'shocked' by that shield._** There was amusement in his brown eyes. **_Since my whole being is not combined together or even fully in this plain. You're unable to tamper with my power and make it yours. And now I'm going to make sure that you won’t ever again take control of Yosho's body or even be able to draw him to the darkness as you did to others!_**

Not fazed by Kail-Naoki taking her energy cloud and evolving into a green glowing shape of a woman's form. Ken'ichi keeping the blue shield up, had without looking to Yosho, pointed his hand towards the teen and then with him drawing more power from his gold gem, he transported the gold energy to his outreach opened hand, and when the energy came to his hand, he shot the energy at Yosho covering his whole body in a brilliant golden light. That had Kail-Naoki screaming more as she got to her feet, to stop this action from happening. Which brought sweet music to Ken'ichi's ears as Kail-Naoki got to the field to only once again be thrown back by the power, that she couldn't touch.

**NO! YOU CAN'T PICK MY GREAT GRANDSON! HE'S MY BLOOD!**

**_Not anymore..._** Seeing that Yosho was safe in the gold round shield, Ken'ichi pulled more of his power to him to form a blue saber into his hand as he drops his shield, stepping up to his second wife as she once again rose to her feet. **_If he accepts his new ability that I'm offering him, then you will never be able to control him or any of his offsprings!_** He held his blue energy sword in a guard stand. **_I'm not able to kill you completely, for you're just a part of energy source made of up by Yosho's Jurai power like I'm just the source of his earthly power. But I am able to place you in a deep sleep. You will be seal away into the first generation Jurai tree, not able to corrupt any more people-_**

Ken'ichi wasn't able to finish his sentence for at that moment he was bearing his blue glowing energy saber against Kail-Naoki's green glowing energy saber as she was trying to get past him.

 **I WON’T ALLOW YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE TO INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS!** Her eye sockets started glowing hot green as she glared into his now glowing blue eyes. **I’ll HAVE MY WAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!**

Not losing his smile for he knew it inked Kail-Naoki to be mocked. Ken'ichi without giving off that he was trying, pushed Kail-Naoki further back from where Yosho was.

Then to make Kail-Naoki believe she wasn't any match for him. Ken'ichi suddenly drawback and brought his foot up to connect with her mid-section, which had her for the third time flying back to hit Yosho's wall of his mind.

She wasn't down for long for she was on her feet again, soaring into the air towards him, with her green saber at the ready. But then again, so was Ken'ichi who had her at bay once their swords met in the middle.

As the mid-god-like beings fought, Yosho was getting his mind as well as his soul to recover from the ordeal Kail-Naoki put him through by the gold light that was covering him from head to toe. While the gold light was healing him, he was able to access the ability of wisdom, which had him tapping into Kail-Naoki's thoughts and memories, without her knowing he was.

Reading her mind, he knew that his father didn't rape his mother, but that Kail-Naoki had made him believe her lie, so she could control him completely. To allow her to plant her evil seed into Washu by raping her. Like she did with Seto; who she knew all along was Tokimi's shadow. But because Washu blends some of her life source into Tokimi's first shadow Naja.

That had Washu able to change and form Tokimi's dying first shadow into her second shadow; Seto. A shadow that Kail-Naoki couldn't touch up close and control. But she did plant Misaki into Seto's belly, by taking over Seto's boyfriend, who to this day was her husband. Knowing all this had Yosho understanding everything around him as well seeing that Ken'ichi wasn't able to seal away Kail-Naoki by himself.

Blinking his eyes opened, Yosho sat on the floor in a meditating position, and without thinking how he was doing it or able too, Yosho allowed Ken'ichi to draw all his power to him, making Yosho erase any dark power from his being, while filling Ken'ichi up with all his light power, even some light power from Tsunami who he found he could tap into her 'life tree'. Which had her lending some of her energy to him, without alerting Kail-Naoki that she was. 

_Thank you, grandmother Tsunami ..._ As Yosho was transporting his positive power to Ken'ichi, he heard his grandmother reply back to him. **_You're very welcome...My precious little Yosho._** Smiling, Yosho felt her power rush over him and then went through his connection with Ken'ichi to power him more.

Ken'ichi feeling more power enter him from Yosho. Knowing and understanding that Yosho was accepting his gift from him and even leaning some of his power, allowing him to do what he is planning to do with his negative Jurai power. With a strong force from his fist, Ken'ichi punched Kail-Naoki square in the face, knocking her back and giving himself time to draw enough power from Yosho and Tsunami (for he could feel she was helping), to place Kail-Naoki in a deep sleep. **_Hope this works..._**

By the time Kail-Naoki was ready to fight again, Ken'ichi had already fade his sword from his hand, and now was concentrating on a white bright ball hovering in front of his hand. With dead cold eyes, and not saying a word, Ken'ichi had the white ball light of energy point straight at Kail-Naoki, by moving his hand towards her, that was controlling the ball energy's movements.

Expecting to have this energy ball shot at her, Kail-Naoki got ready to dodge but was taken back when she found she couldn't move. But before she could find what was happening, she found herself being drawn into the ball and no matter how she tried, she wasn't able to get away, which had her screaming in rage as she was being sucked into the energy ball.

**THIS IS NOT OVER KEN'ICHI! I WILL HAVE WHAT IS MINE AND YOU ARE MINE NOT KIN-HIRYOKO-**

Once he had Kail-Naoki inside the energy ball, Ken'ichi without hesitating started shrinking the ball in his hand, whereas he began shrinking the energy ball, Kail-Naoki's sentence cut off to be replaced with a blood-curing scream through the ball, making an enjoying expression come to his face. **_I was never yours... You, greedy demon monster._** Not letting up once Ken'ichi kept shrinking the ball until it shrunk into nothing.

Now with Kail-Naoki pulled back to the first generation Jurai tree; that she planted her evil seed in the Jurai soil as soon as Tsunami gave birth to her 'life tree'.

Ken'ichi knew she was only going to be in a deep sleep for a while, for about 60% of her soul being energy was destroyed, making her hold on Jurai weaken a little. Just as the gold shield subside over Yosho, Ken'ichi fell to one knee, looking exhausted and sweating. Which had Yosho rushing over to him with fear in his eyes. Ken'ichi felt Yosho put most of his body weight onto him, by bringing his arm over his shoulder to support him.

 _Is she really gone? Did it work?_ Waiting for an answer from Ken'ichi, Yosho searched with his eyes around the full space of his mind as the eerily quiet darkness in the space started disappearing like glass breaking away, to reveal an open widespread green lustrous forest scenery of different Japanese trees; like Japanese Zelkova and Katsura with sounds in the background like; rivers, birds, calm breezes. Through the whole space, he couldn't feel Kail-Naoki or see her anywhere in his mind as well as his body.

 ** _For now, she is..._** Ken'ichi pauses and gestured Yosho to take him over to a nearby tall nutmeg-yew tree. Once he was sitting under the tall tree, Ken'ichi continued on, while giving a small smile to Yosho who remain standing. **_I didn't realize how much power I had to draw just to be able to place Kail-Naoki in a deep sleep and seal her into the first Jurai tree, she planted on this planet. She'll only be down for a couple of years, that's all I could do._** Leaning his head back against the tree's bark cover, Ken'ichi raise his hand to wipe the sweat from his face. **_If it wasn't for you and Tsunami offering me your energy I wouldn't have been able to do what I did to Kail-Naoki._** This had a heavy sigh escaping his mouth. **_Unlike Kail-Naoki who has most of all her life source in this plain now, for she had already taken control of all the other universes_** (north, south, and west). **_I only have 2 parts of my split life sources in this plain. Something I didn't want Kail-Naoki to know that I'm not able to get full access to all my power. That was one reason why I gave you the ability of all wisdom, for once you leave your mind. I will need to rest to recharge my energy, so you will be on your own. But with the wisdom you now have, you will be able to see others for what they are by smelling their souls among other things with this ability, that you will find out later in life._**

Speaking up Yosho made a face of confusion. _I'm sorry but did you say I would be able to 'smell souls'?_

Unaffected by Yosho's reaction, Ken'ichi nodded his head.

 ** _Yes, that's what I said...Everybody as a natural smell to they're bodies. So does everybody's souls. The worst they're souls smells the evilest and deadly they are. While if their souls smell sweet or light scented, then they are pure and good. I gave this ability to you for not just you but for all your offsprings in the future._** Feeling some of his power return, Ken'ichi formed a purple energy ball in his hand. **_This energy orb in my hand will erase all that has process outside your mind on you and my 'little Washu'. I can transport it outside your body and erase all of you two's pain, that Kail-Naoki inflicted on you._**

Understanding what that will mean for him and Washu. Yosho was going to let Ken'ichi go ahead, but at the last second, he halts Ken'ichi's rising hand, by reaching out a hand to stop Ken'ichi from continuing. Yosho looked between the energy ball then to Ken'ichi.

_Before you do anything, can you explain to me, that when Kail-Naoki, took control of me...How was she able too. When she never tried before?_

Ken'ichi cursed silently under his breath to himself, for it seems like Yosho had caught on how Kail-Naoki is able to make you her 'puppet'.

**_Do you really need me to answer you or are you just wanting me to confirm what you already figured out on your own?_ **

_No..._ Yosho faces out to the rest of the beautiful forest, leaning his back against the tree, beside Ken'ichi's resting form. _I don't need you to say anything, I was just hoping I was wrong._ Ken'ichi watched closely as Yosho closed his eyes, and let out a sigh of stress.

**_You don't want me to erase what happened, do you?_ **

Sighing again, Yosho slowly shook his head. _No matter how I see or want to see it. I can't erase the fact, that somewhere inside me, I wanted to have her without her choice in the matter._ Hot tears began streaming down his cheeks. _What kind of person am I? To want my girlfriend so bad that I thought for one minute that forcing myself on her would change her mind and she wouldn't leave me._ Scratching a hand through his hair in anger in himself, Yosho went quiet, blaming himself more with what has happened to his Washu.

**_Before you go any further with blaming yourself fully. Know that many men and women have had those thoughts about they're partners, even myself when I was a native on earth. Kail-Naoki can take a small thought and turn it into something bigger and worst. So lay off yourself. Also, things that happen to yourself in the past like your childhood. Can make you for one second believe it's okay to take what's not given to you, for someone did that kind of action to you before._ **

With this new wisdom power, Yosho knew what action in his childhood that had him repeating the same thing that was forced on him.

Knowing this had him understanding all too well that his aunt took advantage of his loss for his great grandfather to her favor, by showing him how it feels to be touch and kissed on places on his body. Although he didn't like it at first, he made himself get used to it, for he didn't want to hurt his aunt's feelings when she was going out of her way to help him.

When the real truth was she was using his kindness towards his family and his innocent child's mind to her enjoyment of having a boy toy she could visit every morning since he was hardly 7 years old. She might not have had full intercourse with him, but she did everything else, something he found while getting to know Washu and becoming her secret boyfriend, he didn't like that he allowed Misaki to manipulate him into doing the things they did, she made him hate himself for what he assumed was the right way to go.

 _I know what you're telling me, and I also know what Washu was telling me while she was getting raped._ Yosho's hand that had been in his hair, was now rubbing down his face, as he groaned. _But even if it isn’t all my fault, some of it is. And I was taught by my great grandfather Katsuhito Masaki that 'no matter how your mistake came to be. That mistake is your responsibility'. So I will face the mistake that I had put on Washu, head on and not hide from it or erase it._

In a way, Ken'ichi had to agree, for it was he who taught that saying to Yosho's great grandfather Katsuhito Masaki when he was young. But he still asked one more time to be sure that this was what Yosho wanted. **_Are you pretty sure you want to go this way?_**

 _Yes, I do._ Yosho was now dead set on with his choice. Giving a short nod to him, Yosho watched as Ken'ichi closed his hand around the purple ball in his opened hand and didn't reopen his hand again until there wasn't anything left in his palm.

 ** _Alright._** Ken'ichi got up from the ground but kept his back pressed to the tree, for he was still a little weak in his legs. **_I need to rest._** He finally moved his back away from the tree, as his body started glowing blue and his form became a blue orb again. Then the ball floated in front of Yosho. **_Watch over my 'Little Washu', for because you wouldn't allow me to erase this ordeal. She will need you. For she might not act like it, but all this is going to take its toll on her as well as it has on you already._**

_Don't worry. I vow to you. I will be there for my Washu, even if she doesn’t want me to after all this._

**_I respect you, a young man for holding up to your faults...But as a father I will hold you to that vow._** With that said, Yosho watched the energy ball enter back into his body. Which had him suddenly shutting his eyes, whereas his body gave off a blinding brilliant white light.

* * *

…

**XXX**

Washu's green eyes, jump open with her head still resting on Yosho's chest. She had listened in on all of her father and Yosho's conversation, which had her hearing Yosho's choice about not erasing what has happened so far. But in a way she knew where Yosho was coming from. She didn't want it to be erase either, for she wouldn't of discover that she wants be with Yosho forever and no one else. But she did have a feeling that Yosho's expecting her to walk away from him, for what has happened to her. Which Washu knew now, that it will take a lot to convince him otherwise.

She didn't at first, look up to him as he was waking up. But once she crawled up his body, to hover her face over his as he opened his eyes, Washu gave him a tender smile.

"It's getting late, so we need to get to our respected bedrooms, and change for your birthday party." Washu jump off the couch. "That's starting in 3 hours." She began to head towards the hall that leads to her bedroom, as Yosho sat up on the couch, still naked as Washu herself was.

"But wait!" He placed his legs over the couch,” Don’t you want to talk about what happened not too long ago?" He started getting off the couch as Washu began speaking.

"There's nothing to talk about. It wasn't you or your fault. So case closed." Washu had a stern tone in her voice at the last words. "So put your clothes back on and get to your bedroom to get clean and change into fresh clothes, for I'm not going to get in trouble with either Seto or Lady Funaho because you're late for your own birthday party." At this time Washu had made a bath towel appear around her body with her hair, wrapped in another towel on her head.

Although Yosho wanted to discuss this more, he found quick with his wisdom knowledgeability, that it was better to let things go, especially if Washu wanted him too. Also he knew that the 3 most women he loves, will kick his ass if he doesn’t take their orders serious. So Yosho not saying another word, redressed, before turning to Washu; who the whole time was watching him get clothed with those green gems.

"If we're okay..." He started getting nervous as he began again, "you know with what has happened..." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I was hoping that we could have our first dance at my birthday party."

Washu placed her hand under her chin, thinking this over. "We'll see." With a quick wink his way and sneaky smirk. Washu turned and made her way to her bedroom. "Now go get changed." She said over her shoulder. Chuckling a little bit, Yosho left by going through the portal door in the living room, near another portal door, that unlike his that takes him to his bedroom. The other leads to the inside of Washu's personal laboratory.

* * *

…

**XXX**

**At Yosho's birthday party in the royal ballroom**

10 minutes after arriving at his party in his best royal robes, Yosho's parents pull him into another room to inform what he already knows about his arrange marriage. But what he didn't know was that Airi and her father Kairi wasn't informed that it was him who was to marry Airi, but that someone from the royal house was marrying her. He also was told by his mother; who was wearing a knowing look at the time. That Airi enrolled in the Police Academy early, so they had Seto checking her out, to make sure this wasn't some plot to take over the Jurai planet, for if it was. Then the marriage would be called off.

Leaving and going back to the ballroom with his parents Yosho discovered that both his parents had a light scent to their souls that blend well together as it reaches his nose. Azusa's scent was Jurai's rich soil and Jurai's mint candy, while Funaho's scent was earth's trees, peaches, and vanilla. Once he got back to the ballroom, a smile came to his lips as he saw Washu was at the party; talking with Seto and his mother when she joins them. She was wearing a green/silver dress with an orange sash around her waist, with her red gem necklace hanging around her neck, her wild red mane was placed in a long ponytail. Walking up to her, Yosho tapped her shoulder, then bowed to the waist, when she turned her face to him.

"May I have the honor of a dance with the greatest professor in the universe?" Washu ignoring both Seto and Funaho giggling behind her, smiles at Yosho.

"With a greeting like that, how can I say no." Yosho straightens his back and took Washu's hand in his as he led her to the dance floor, in the middle of the ballroom.

* * *

…

**XXX**

Pulling her close to him, as they started dancing. Yosho could smell a sweet and very delicious aroma coming off of Washu's body. A smell that reminds him of his favorite dessert on earth; apple tarts. The same apple tarts that his second cousin Emi Masaki from England would make homemade to bring to the Masaki's get together every spring.

"I like your perfume," He paused in a sentence when he twirled her around then pulled her back to him. "what do you call it?" He asked which had Washu smirking from his question.

"But Yosho, I'm not wearing any perfume." Yosho was taken back by this.

"Is it your body soap?"

"I don't know? Are you smelling a field of flowers?"

"No."

"Then it's not my body soap you're smelling." Yosho dipped her. "Why don't you tell me, what you smell." She added after coming up from the dip.

"Well, it's a blend of earthy cinnamon and earth apples." Washu hearing this started giggling, before resting her head against his shoulder blade, missing a pair of pink eyes glaring their way.

"Silly, that's my soul's scent." Knowing this, Yosho was glad that it was a slow dance, so he could inhale her soul's scent, as he leans his face to her ear.

"Well did you know that your soul smells just like my favorite earth dessert." That only had Washu giggling again, while he brushed his face in her hair. "Smells so good..." He moaned in her hair.

Feeling jealous heated eyes from a young empress, digging into her back, Washu halt in giggling again to Yosho's affection. "Now don't get too tempted to take a taste." But she stilled teased him, as she stepped back a little since the music change to a fast pace, making them not dance too close.

Realizing she was just teasing, Yosho started snickering, but not too loud to be noticed by other dancers, while Washu could still feel those angry pink eyes watching them both. _I guess Kail-Naoki still has a good hold on her 'puppet' even with most of her sealed away for a while..._ When Washu heard Yosho stop his snickering and took her by surprise as he pulled her close, even with the fast music playing.

 _Washu..._ Washu didn't lift her face to him, from his shoulder blade, as he has begun to speak inside her mind. _Kail-Naoki’s not controlling Misaki..._ Still dancing Yosho moved them further away from where the thrones were, so they be out of his aunt's eyesight. _This is who Misaki really is...she's this selfish cold-hearted person... I was able to tap into Kail-Naoki's thoughts and memories, while she was fighting your father... So I know that Misaki is really an evil seed planted into Seto when she was raped by Utsutsumi._ Coming close to the patio doors, Yosho stopped their dancing and with Washu's hand in his, he leads them outside away from everybody, not caring what it looks like to anyone. 

_I also know that Misaki wanted my father as her first lover and husband before Tsunami had him leaving Jurai to travel to earth after his defeat with the space pirate; Captain Clayton. But when he came back with my mother. Misaki was furious, especially when she found out that my mother was carrying his child... She's truly Kail-Naoki's offspring._ Yosho went quiet, giving Washu time to sink all this in, as they kept strolling outside the courtyard until they passed it, entering the first garden of the royal gardens. Inhaling the sweet and light 'royal teardrop' flowers around him, Yosho finally heard Washu speak up in his head.

 _Doesn't Lady Funaho know all this from the beginning, with her ability to see the future?_ Washu linked to him as they both took a seat on a stone bench inside the garden.

 _My mother knows all this...but she's also able to dream about what would happen if she changes what she is shown, which she finds that the former future is better than the future she changes. So my mother takes everything as it comes...But that doesn't mean she's happy to watch things play out as it should._ As Washu rest her head against his shoulder, Yosho brushed his lips against her forehead, while they sit in silence.

 _Do you hate my father for giving you his ability of all wisdom?_ Washu asked, breaking their silence. Feeling Washu's worry rush over him, Yosho wrapped an arm over her shoulder, moving her closer to him.

 _Not really... I just wish I had instructions using this ability._ He started rubbing her arm when he noticed she was shivering in her thin sleeveless dress a little from the wind in the air. _You know what I mean right?_ Washu not as cold as she was now with Yosho keeping her warm, replied to him.

 _Yeah, I know what you mean._ Washu pause for a second, before continuing. _If you want, I can teach you how to use your wisdom. I mean I can't fully use all my wisdom power, cause most of it is sealed up in my red gem around my neck._ Drawing from his embrace, _s_ itting up straight on the bench, Washu looked down at her necklace as she grasps it in her hand. _It was the only way for me to be able to come to this plain without destroying the whole east universe by my full powers. But I can still show you how to use it as I did with your sword fighting._ There was a playfully smug smirk on her lips as she said the last part, looking over to him _because we both know that if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be truly known as the greatest master sword warrior of the universe, now would you?_

Hiding his own smirk, Yosho snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her back to him, making her lean a little back against the stone bench as his face came to hers. _No, I wouldn't, but that doesn't explain why we still practice lessons now does it?_ Taking a bold move, Yosho moved his lips to her neck, breathing in her soul scent, before blowing his hot breath on the skin, making a red blush appear on both Washu's cheeks.

 _Silly... those sparring is just out of fun for both of us..._ She bit back a moan at Yosho's actions, and couldn't believe that not once had he touched his lips with any part of her body and still he had fire rising inside her. _But my offer still holds if you want-_ She gasped out when Yosho tightens his hold on her, pressing his face into her neck, groaning against her skin.

 _Washu..._ She felt him start shaking, then not a second later, felt her neck becoming wet. _I'm sorry what I did to you-_ Washu catching on, where he was going, pushed him back a little so she could see his face. And felt her heart breaking with his tear stain face.

 _Don't Yosho._ She began wiping his tears with her hand. _I don't care what you think you did. You didn't._

Pulling away, Yosho faces away from her. _Washu I know what I was thinking at the time Kail-Naoki took over me..._ He shut his eyes, gripping his hands. _I wanted you...and even now after what I did to you...I still want you...so much that I hate myself for it-_ Growling, Washu snatched the front of Yosho's robes, making him cut off mid-sentence as she crushed her mouth over his in a hot passionate deep kiss.

After kissing him, Washu pushed him back, glaring blazing green eyes with a hint of red in them. _Now does that convince you, that none of that shit was your fault and that I'm madly in love with you!_ She towered over him, baring her teeth. _Or do I have to beat some sense into you!_

For a moment after the kiss, all Yosho did was blink his eyes up at her, before rapidly shaking his head to clear his head of his doubts. _You're right, my Akane._ He lifted his head up, but pause an inch from her angry red face. _And_ _no you don't have to beat the senses into me. I'm convinced._ Hearing this Washu moved away from him, sighing as she settles back down on the bench they’re on.

 _Of course, I convinced you,_ she folded her arms, looking away from him. _You, stupid brat..._ She mumbles under her breath.

Straightening up, Yosho couldn't help but agree. _Yeah, I am a brat._ He slides over until their hip was touching, then he laid his head on her shoulder. _But I'm your brat... and your brat is sorry for making you mad-_

Once again Yosho was cut off by Washu's lips, but this time Yosho made sure she wouldn't pull back, by wrapping his arms around her, which she did the same to him. They draw back a little, gazing at each other, before returning back to their kissing. They kiss the other like they couldn't get enough of each other. But as soon as Yosho pulled Washu onto his lap, they both heard footsteps coming close, which had them jumping up from their spot, fixing their appearance. And they found they were glad too, for the footsteps they heard belong to none other than Yosho's father.

"Oh, there you are, Professor Washu." Emperor Azusa said, approaching them. "Misaki said you were out here, but I didn't know you were out here to son?" Yosho noticed that his father didn't have a disapproving look, but was just wearing calm and relaxed expression on his face.

Smiling, Washu stepped up to him, trying to play it off that she wasn't 'sucking face' with Yosho just a minute ago. "What did you need from me, Emperor Azusa?"

"I want to go over your blueprints on the Soja battleship." Washu as well as Yosho was shocked at this news.

"But I thought with Yosho being arranged to marry Kairi Airai's daughter Airi in a few years-"

Emperor Azusa silenced Washu from finishing with a rise of his hand. "Wait, Professor Washu. How do you know about the marriage arrangement?" Before Washu could think up a reason not to reveal who told her. Yosho stepped up before she could.

"I told her, father." Yosho rubbed the back of his head, giving an uneasy laugh. "It was between our dance, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, son. It's no harm done." Azusa smirked at his son, then turned his attention back to Washu to explain his reason for wanting to go over the battleship. "Well understanding your confusion about my actions, Washu. I want you to continue with the ship, so we can have back up if need to be."

"Oh, okay then why don't you and I head to my lab to do just that." Washu offered. Azusa sticking out his arm for Washu to take looked back to his son.

"Sorry son for taking Professor Washu from you for a while, but why don't you go back to the party. It seems that some of the nobles' daughters want to dance with the birthday boy himself." In the last part, Yosho knew his father was teasing him. "But don't worry, I promise I'll bring your 'Akane' back to you once we're done." But that added comment had both Yosho and Washu flushed as Azusa just laughed while leading a speechless Washu away.

For a while Yosho could do nothing but stand there, taking in that his father knew all along about his and Washu's relationship, which had him thinking about who else knew about his love life as he headed back inside the palace to the ballroom.

But these thoughts had to be pushed to the back of his mind, for as soon as he stepped back into the ballroom, he found himself dancing with some of the noble's daughters, who like his father said, wanted to dance with the man of honor; him. Dancing with them he could smell a lot of soul scents without trying too. But found all of them had light smells like Jurai flowers and Jurai candy, he also discovered that he had to be nearly touching shoulders with someone to be able to smell their soul scent. Which was a good thing for him, for he didn't think his nose could handle more than two people's soul scents at a time since some of them had more than 4 scents in they're souls.

Seeing that Washu or his father hadn't come back to the party, Yosho danced a little more, before needing a break, which had him heading over to where his mother, godmother, and uncles were talking. But before he could leave the dance floor he was abruptly jerked back to it, by his aunt Misaki who had a tight grip on his arm.

"Oh no, you don't..." Her cherry expression was in place on her face as she dragged him out in the middle of the dance floor and even though the music was fast, she had her body pressed up against his, with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "I waited all night to dance with you..." She leans to his ear. "my Yosho-kun." She whispered.

As soon as Misaki pulled him to her in her impossibly tight grip. Yosho wanted to run for the hills, for he was discovering quickly that Misaki's soul was giving off a combination of rotten vegetables and death itself. With the strong and horrible stench filling his nose, Yosho tried to back away from Misaki only for her to strengthen her grip on him. He could actually feel her nails digging into his skin, making him wrench at the pain in his arms. _I don't know what's worst? Her nails or her soul's foul scent! -_

"If you think for one second I'm going to let you leave this party to go be with that red-headed bitch of yours." Yosho had to force himself from widening his eyes at Misaki's words. "You're dead wrong...You belong to me..." He had a feeling that he'll have nail marks after this was over. "Understand Yosho-kun..." She moved his hands to her hips, then went back to her arms wrapped around his neck, making there be no space between their bodies. "With your father gone, I can have you all to myself-"

"I'm not your property, Misaki," Yosho said in a hissing tone to her. "I don't belong to you, and I never did." Yosho knew he was asking for it, but he didn't think he could handle any more of her smell. "This dance ends now." But Misaki wasn't having it, as she broke the skin on his arms with her sharp nails, drawing blood from his marks on his tan skin under his royal clothes.

"You are my last chance to be happy...I didn't work you in, all these years to be now turned away from you because you have some hussy brainwashing you to love her." Yosho was just about to snap right there but was stopped by his mother walking up to them.

"Forgive me, Misaki. But if you don't mind I would love to dance with my son on his birthday, if that's okay with you." Funaho asked, devoid of the very emotions she wanted to show, but instead she was giving off a calm and proper attitude.

Yosho could tell that Misaki wanted to refuse his mother this request, by her starting to nibble on her thumbnail, while her other hand was still on his top shoulder, gripping his robe with her fingers. But then it would have others suspicious about why she would say no to his mother. Which had him smirking, to know that Misaki had no choice but to step away. But that smirked left his face when Misaki brought him into a hug, as she snarled in his ear.

"If I find out that you have betrayed me by been having sex with that woman, I'll make her wish she never came to Jurai." After saying this threat, Misaki kissed his cheek. Then walked away, leaving son and mother to dance with each other, but she did catch Yosho with disgusted on his face, swipe his hand over his cheek, where she kissed him, making a cold and angry look appear on her face as she left the dance floor.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Funaho asked her son, after a while dancing with him.

"I think so..." Yosho still felt really disturbed with Misaki's threat, but shook it off as he saw the concern in his mother's eyes, making him twirled her to show her, he was okay. "Thanks for coming to my rescue though." A warmth smile came to Funaho's lips.

"That's what mothers do for they're children. By the way happy birthday son."

This actually warmed his heart and soul, making him feel like a little 3-year-old again. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, son." Funaho could see that it was time to send her son to his fate. "But you're looking a little pale are you okay?"

Although his mother's soul scent was lovely, Yosho could still smell Misaki's scent on his body especially on his left cheek where she kissed him, which had him the whole time through his and his mother dance, trying to keep the disgust from showing on his face, but clearly it was now showing on his face as much as it was having him to force himself from throwing up right there on the spot.

"Mother do you really need me to go into detail of why I'm looking sick after dancing close to Misaki?" Funaho shook her head, to his question.

"No, sweetie. You don't. I think you should leave the party and go take a good shower, I'm sure you'll be better afterword’s. And don't worry about your father, I'll make up a good excuse for you. Now go get you some rest."

Hearing this, Yosho kiss his mother's cheek. "Thanks, mother, goodnight." With that Yosho left the ballroom.

With her son gone, Funaho went back over to Seto who just got done with lecturing her daughter, who now was back on the dance floor dancing with one of the nobles' son, overlooking her mother's warning words about behaving like an empress and not some friendly hussy. Funaho took the tea Seto offers her as they sat at a table away from the busy party people.

"So it happens tonight, right," Seto asked, before taking a sip of her own tea.

"Yes, it does." Funaho answer while also taking a sip of her tea. "I already have both Azaka and Kamidake secretly guarding his room tonight, so they won’t be disturbed."

"You know if this goes as you and Tokimi saw, then we won’t have nothing but two and a half years with all of them together." Seto's locked her pink/red eyes towards Misaki's form still on the dance floor. Funaho bringing her own sight on Misaki, felt pain in her heart.

"Then I'm going to enjoy every minute I can with them." Seto nod to that choice. "For the time is a valuable thing that should never be wasted.

"I got to ask, Funaho..." Seto glanced over to her. "Do you hate this gift your grandmother Michiko (means beauty wisdom) passed onto you?"

Funaho thought about this really hard, before giving an honest answer. "I can't hate what was giving to all the female Masaki priestesses from Kin-Hiryoko. It might be a curse sometimes, but it’s also a blessing, for I'm able to be ready for what is to come and also sometimes I can fix little things without changing the future completely."

"Oh, I see..." Not saying anymore, they both calmly continued enjoying their 'tea time', while most of the palace enjoy the party.

* * *

…

**XXX**

**Yosho's bedroom**

After making sure he wasn't going to throw up again, Yosho started on his bath. He was soaping up, as he checked on Washu through their link to only have a sweat-drop appear beside his head as he got a good picture of his father and Washu going over battleship details.

"If I didn't know firsthand that Washu is for peace. I wouldn't believe she was a peace-lover with how excited she gets when it comes to wars and battles." Cutting off the link to not bother his girlfriend, Yosho finishes his bath.

Once he was done, Yosho after drying off, wrapped a towel around his waist. Then started towel drying his hair as he was leaving his personal bathroom, going down his hall to the rest of his bedroom; sleeping area. Figuring Washu was still busy with her work with his father, Yosho kept their linked block as he realized it would be tomorrow before he'll be able to be alone with her.

"That's my Akane." He chuckled, as he took off his towel from his head, stepping into his bedroom, only to freeze in his steps.

Washu standing by the open balcony doors, that shined in the night light from outside, making its light glow over her body. The nerves were there, but so was determination. She managed to hide the first as she looked over the room to him.

"You know I think you have the best view of this whole palace." She said, smiling. "You're near the main royal garden that smells nice in the night breeze air." _I been too nervous to plan it, I hope he loves this kimono._ She thought as she began strolling over to him.

Yosho stood where he was, as stunned by the ache as he'd ever been stunned by anything. "I thought you were still with my father?" _She looks like an angelic creature..._ Yosho thought as he took her in.

The simple white kimono with a red sash fell to her ankles and covered her arms to the wrist. Her natural red spiky style hair was now, long straight red waterfall locks, cascading down to the floor, and over her shoulders, where lace gave a glimpse of the creamy skin beneath.

"That was a while ago. When I didn't see you still at the party. I went back to my living quarters, and change out of my dress, and waited for you to come to my room." She stepped up to him as though she were confident. "But you didn't come to me, Yosho. So I came to you." Needing the contact, she took his hands. Somehow it made the confidence genuine. "You can't send me away," She murmured. "I won't go."

No, he couldn't send her away. Common sense and his wisdom ability might tell him 'that waiting and talking about it later was the right thing to do after all they been through in one day', but common sense and wisdom weren't steering the wheel in his mind. But his love and desire were.

"Always taking control of everything around you, eh 'Professor Washu?"

"Only if I must." She lifted his hand to her face a moment. "Tell me you don't want me tonight and I'll leave without a word."

Yosho knew he could lie, and that lie might be best for them both. But the lie wouldn't come. "I can't tell you I don't want you tonight or any other nights and days for that matter. And I doubt I could tell you even if I thought I could make you believe it."

With a smile, Washu wrapped her arms around him. "Hold me. Just hold me." She closed her eyes as her cheek pressed against his shoulder blade. _This is where I want to be._ "I almost lost my nerve tonight coming through the portal door to your bedroom."

"It might have been best if you had. It's unlike for the head professor of the palace, to come to the crown prince's bedroom at midnight, where she could be spotted." He teased.

Laughing, Washu tossed her head back. "Well since I didn't take the palace halls, to get to your room, for as I said in my first sentence, I used the portal door to get here." With her arms flung around his neck, she found his mouth with hers. _This is, what I want...all I want and need._ Washu realized as she poured herself into the kiss. _Whatever I have to fight after this night, I will. I'll even share him if I have too. As long as I can share this night with him._

"Yosho." Slowly she drew away so that she could see him. "For tonight, let’s leave all our problems outside your door." She brought his hand to her face again, but this time she pressed her mouth to it. "I need you. I don't want you to hold back, I want all of you."

"Then all is what," He loosened the red sash of her kimono. "I'll give you."

* * *

…

**XXX**

The night sky's light still shined through the remaining opened balcony doors. Washu could smell the sweet, but light flowers coming from the royal garden. Intoxicated by Washu's soul's scent, Yosho slipped the kimono from her shoulders, making him see her shiver. But he can tell it was from excitement and not from the night breeze.

"You're lovely, Akane." Now that they were bare, Yosho followed the slope of her shoulders with his hands. "Every-time I see you, it's like it was in your lab when I first kissed you. The light is different, the angle, but it strikes me just as it did that day."

He brushed her hair back from her face until only his hand framed it. Then he watched her, only watched, until he could hear her heart race as he was. He kissed her, once, twice, slowly but lightly. As Washu's lids fluttered closed, he brushed his lips over them, as well. Gentleness he hadn't shown be- _No!_ He began to think to himself, at the same time blocking this thought from her, before she could hear it. _That wasn't me...well not all of me...but this is all me...and I'm going to show her how much I love her and desire all of her...Only her._ With these thoughts, Yosho swept Washu into his arms.

When he lifted Washu in his arms, her green eyes opened in surprise. She hadn't expected this sweet romantic gesture from him so soon. But she didn't complain.

As they laid, together on the bed, naked, needing. He brought her fingers to his lips, kissing them one by one. When she reached for him, he lowered to her, but only for slow kisses, light caresses. Unlike the first, this fire was hot but warm. No pain or tormenting. And all delighting. Although Washu didn't want admit or remember her first time, she couldn't help but remember that it was this same body that ripped her virginity from her. But not feeling violence and manhandling like the first time with this body. Washu discovered as she locked her eyes on those hypnotized auburn orbs, and his tenderness that brought a heavy, misty pleasure she hadn't explored, she knew this was Yosho she was with, and not somebody controlling his body. Knowing this, Washu gave herself to him, willing, for the moment, to be led.

Yosho nibbled, finding the long narrow, but the curvy bone of her hip fascinating. He knew just how strong she was. After all, she still sparred with him, out of enjoyment for them both. Yet just there her skin was so fragile, so sensitive. She had the small, delicate body of a woman who lived her life in luxury. But she had the mind, he knew, of a woman who never took one moment of it for granted, like some others he knows.

Washu could only sigh as his mouth traced lower, lower, lower down her body. He was taking her places she'd never imagined. This world odd and dark, but there was no more fear. Just anticipation. It joined by arousal, pleasure, satisfaction. One layered on top of the other.

They both could hear the fireworks going off outside, in the night sky to celebrate Yosho's birthday that was still going on strong. But the murmur of her name on Yosho's lips seemed sweeter. The breeze whispered across her face, but his breath, skimming across her skin was warmer. The sheets were soft, cool only until they were touched with flesh that quickly warmed them. If Washu let her eyes open, she could see her own hands stroke over him, and triumph in it.

Yosho knew no matter what, he'd taken her innocence, like his, by force. But in some strange way, he was aware that they were given a portion of themselves back to each other. Tonight, they were close, they're touches and kisses soft, tender, giving, something they treasured so much. What passed between them this night would be a memory neither of them would ever be able to forget.

His tongue traced, teased, lingered, then invaded. Suddenly she was catapulted out of the dark, soothing world and into the light. Panting, Washu wasn't aware that her fingers gripped the bed-sheets as she arched.

"YOSHO..."

Nor was she aware that she just called out her lover's name, mindlessly. But she was aware, that all at once, that pleasure could be almost too much to bear. Washu knew as Yosho drew from her relentlessly, that he was giving to her, as well. Everything, all things, were there for her to take if only she had the strength. She'd find it.

Quiet thoughts vanished. Turbulent ones tumbled into her. To have him completely, enduringly. To know that he was rocked by both the passion and desire even as she was. To feel the shudder that told her he, too, was overwhelmed. That was enough for her to ensure survival and to make survival unimportant. Though she trembled, dazed, he didn't give her time to catch her breath before he drove her up and beyond again.

Then, when she thought there could be no more, Yosho took her with all the fierce need he'd kept harnessed.

Washu knew she shouldn't stay with Yosho through the rest of the night, but she found she wanted, needed, to sleep with him in his bed, even if it were only for a few hours. It had been so easy in the dark, what with most of the palace at the birthday party, while she and Yosho took what they were finally entitled to through the night. And it was also so sweet to drift off to sleep, after making love, with her hand caught in his. If in the morning there are consequences, they'd be worth it, for what has already process between them, would be worth any consequences.

* * *

…

**XXX**

Yosho had been awake for a while. For he had got up before the sun awoke completely in the sky, and went and took a shower, then went to breakfast only to tell his parents that he was going to stay in today.

Which his father just nods to this, as did his mother, but she gave a look that told without words that she knew what progress between him and Washu last night, but she won’t speak a word about it. After this, he had started back to his room, only to be stopped by Misaki, who was asking him if she could join him in his bedroom, and even when he refused she kept pressing.

That was until Seto and his uncles came up, and after a few words from Seto, Misaki left the hall to go join his parents in the breakfast room. And then Seto told his uncles to escort him back to his room, and guard outside the bedroom. Once she said this, Seto made her way to the breakfast room too. As he and his uncles had walked down the hall, they didn't speak, until he opened his bedroom door and heard Azaka say "Tell Lady Washu we said good morning". Which had him giving a "sure." before going into his bedroom, locking it behind him. Afterword’s he unclothed himself and slipped back under the sheets, and laid there watching his 'Akane' sleep away.

But that was hours ago and now he could see the morning light shining in his whole bedroom from his opened balcony doors. So he thought now would be a good time as any to wake her up, especially when her soul's scent was tempting his hunger.

Washu being roused from her dream world. Felt the light kiss on her shoulder, and merely sighed and snuggled closer. The nip on her earlobe made her shudder, but lazily, comfortably.

"Washu, your soul's scent drives me crazy." Yosho's hands roamed over her skin, making her sigh in true bliss. "I want you again, but I want you to be awake too."

"Mmmmm. Kiss me again first."

Yosho kissed her again, this time on the lips until he was sure she was awake.

"I informed everybody that I'm staying in bed all day..." He told her as her green eyes half-opened. "My mother, Seto and my uncles with the last on guard outside my room right now, know about what happen last night."

"Are you worried that they know?" Washu yawned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Yosho grinned and comfortably cupped her breast. _She always makes me feel so at home..._ He knew what then, he didn't care if he was a prince, emperor or just a plain native of earth, as long as Washu was with him, he will be home. "Not really, what with them already knowing we're in a relationship. A relationship they knew was coming before we did." Pleased with his answer, Washu twined his hair around her finger.

"You know this still has to stay a secret?"

"Yes."

Washu arched a brow. "even if I become pregnant with your child down the road?"

"I don't want nobody carrying my children, but you." He kissed her before she could object. "I'm yours forever as you're, mine, no matter what."

"I see..." She said and rolled aside. She stood, naked and shook back her hair.

_She's a goddess, head professor, with so much upon her shoulders, but last night she let go and showed a woman that was free to love and be loved. And I believe that was the first true time she was selfish and took as much as I gave to her-_

"With the Soja on hold. For I need to wait for the order materiel for the ship, your father has given me a few months off from my work." Washu picked up her discarded kimono. "And since you're free all day, I'm thinking that we should stay in bed." She was taking her time putting on her kimono. "That is unless you don't want too." She touched her tongue to her top lip.

He watched her slide one arm in a sleeve. "If you're offering to stay in bed all day together, then why are you getting dressed?"

"Cause I'm talking about staying in my bed, not yours. I'm pretty sure that everybody that's walking around in the palace now will hear us. Unlike last night where everybody was in one place, unable to hear us." She drew on the other sleeve, then slowly crossed the sash back over her waist, tying her kimono together.

 _No. She is still a goddess and a professor._ Yosho thought again. _She is also a woman who deserved more than promises._

"Washu..." Yosho sat up, pulling a hand through his hair. " yesterday at the party when both my parents pulled me to the side to talk about the marriage arrangement-"

Washu kept her hands on the sash, though they were no longer relaxed. "Oh? About what Seto told us I assume."

"Yes that, but more."

"Well?"

Hearing her professor tone, had a frown come to Yosho's lips, for with this tone meant she was hiding something.

"That sharp, cold, emotionless professor tone doesn't work on me, Washu. You should know that after yesterday's ordeal."

As if it were necessary, Washu had her hands glowing red, rubbing over her head, changing her hair back to its wild spiky red mane look. "What does work for you?"

"Honesty."

Washu looked back to him, then sighed. It was an answer she should have expected from him.

"You know you're becoming to read me, better than even my own twin sister or her shadow Seto." She fixed her necklace, making the daylight coming from the balcony doors, reflected its shine off the red gem, resting in her necklace on her chest. She sighed again, she knew she needed to stop with this 'Miss Independent' attitude for she has a man that loves her and wants to only make her happy. She knew this for a few years now, but yesterday night made it solid for her.

"All right, Seto and I did our own share of talking yesterday at the party. And she brought it to my attention of 'the catch' in the arrangement with you and Airi Airai. She didn't tell us early that day, cause your mother Lady Funaho didn't tell her this part until the party and before her and your father greeted you."

"Why did you want to keep this to yourself, if you knew I already been told of this loophole?"

Her breath came out slowly. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to seem unfair to you, Yosho. I just don't want you to get too much of your hopes up." She began to walk as she spoke, to a bare wall between the bathroom hall and the walk-in-closet door. "Word can get back to Kairi Airai about you being the one his daughter will marry when she's 16 and you are 20," Washu pause in speaking, tapping a back knuckle three-time against the bare wall, which had a wooden portal door appearing with the words 'Ryuu' on it. "and not just some other noble of the palace."

"You have a point, but I could still hope a little, can't I?"

"I guess." She turned from the portal door and made her way back across to the sleeping area.

He felt his emotions rise and tangle again. _These feelings will always,_ He realized, _come to the surface, with her near me...and I love all of it-_ He was brought from his thoughts, as Washu stop at the bedside where he was still resting, with his eyes on her.

"So," Bending, Washu kissed him, "are you ready to go?"

Gazing in her eyes, he brushes a hand against her face, tenderly. "Just let me put my clothes on..."

* * *

…

**XXX**

**Washu's living quarters dimension**

As soon as the portal door inside Washu's dimension living quarters closed. Yosho suddenly swoops a surprise Washu in his arms, heading for her bedroom.

Washu was quickly over her surprise, as she giggled at Yosho's excitement, mostly when he kicked the bedroom door opened.

But although eager as Yosho was, he still gently rested her on the bed, before getting on the bed himself. In a blink of an eye, both their clothes were discarded on the floor and at the end of the bed.

Not fazed by the background cherry blossom tree forest in the room or the petals raining down on their reheated bodies. They locked their eyes, filled with passion and love, as he enters inside her. At first, he started slow, but when Washu beg for more, he speeds up his pace.

Washu threw her head back, opening her mouth wide, letting out her pleasure moans. Yosho sweating, thrust in and out of her, as Washu couldn't do but grip her hands into her soft silk-like sheets. He nibbles and licked her neck, shoulders, breasts, groaning his own pleasure against her skin. Feeling the tenderness and a little rough, but good bliss. Washu dug her nails into his tan sweaty muscular back, as his hands skim over her face while pumping harder into her.

Washu screamed out, feeling like she was going crazy. Which got a chuckled from Yosho.

"Do you want me to slow down?" Teasing covered each word that came out his mouth, which Washu knew, making a deep animal growl come from within.

"You do and I'll kill you!"

When Yosho went to laugh, he found himself on his back, with Washu saddling his waist. And as soon as he was in this position, Yosho couldn't hold back moans, as Washu rode him up and down. But not able to take not being in charge, Yosho sat up and gripped her hips, pulling her up and slamming her down on him, getting a scream out of her again.

With her body on fire, Washu wrapped her hands around his head, bringing his face to her breasts, which had Yosho's mouth attacking them, not once letting go of her hips as he kept her rising and coming back down on him over, over, over until the explosion hit them both at the same time.

"YOSHO/WASHU!"

As Yosho fell back, with his head resting on the pillow, that was drench with sweat as much as him and Washu. He felted Washu's body fall over his, laying her head against his cooling sweaty hard chest. They both were breathing heavily, which had them not moving from where they fell for a while.

But not long later, Washu started kissing her way up Yosho's body, until she came to his half-closed eyes, that told her, he wasn't asleep, but just resting. Reaching a hand to his face, she slowly traced it out. Using her fingertips, Washu trailed them over his whole face; eyebrows, cheekbones, nose, lips, and chin. She continued her exploring further by moving her fingers down his neck, Adam apple, collarbone, his chest. Then went back up and started again only this time with her lips.

"Hmmm... You're making it hard to pretend to be asleep." She crawled up to his face, smirking. "But I don't mind your lushes’ kisses, that feel as soft on my skin as cherry blossom petals." Yosho caressed her cheek, which was red from blushing by his comment.

"I knew you weren't sleeping...that's why I decided to tease you," Washu said, as she placed her hand over his, closing her eyes, sighing happily. "I love you, so much Yosho." When her eyes reopened, they were filled with love and devotion. "You gave me the main reason to be in this plain." she leaned her head, and pecked his forehead and nose, before pausing at his lips, with her eyes locked with his. "You are my true meaning of being alive-"

Washu didn't get to finish, for Yosho pressed his hand on the back of her head, bringing her into a passionate kiss. Deepening the kiss, Yosho wrapped his arms around her and flipped her over, making him on top. Drawing back from the kiss, Yosho looked at Washu underneath him, before trailing kisses and touches down her body, as she did to him.

"I love you too, Washu." His lips brushed over her skin, heating it back up, making a moan escape her lips. "I believe with everything I am, that I would be lost without," He was back to her face. "My Akane."

"And I would be, without my Ryuu."

With no more words, needed to be spoken, Yosho brought his lips to hers as they made love 2 more times, before both falling asleep, snuggling in each other's arms.

* * *

**To be continued- up next: Our Pride and Joys**


	5. Pride and Joy

**XXXX**

**8 months later - On Planet Airai; at the hospital in a private room.**

"Wow, 20 hours in labor. I was barely 8 hours in labor with Misaki." Seto said, before rethinking what she said. "But then again, that was one baby." A warm smile slipped across her lips, showing how happy she was for this day. "I'm just glad that the doctors didn't ask many questions about you... " She added as she sat down in the chair beside the occupied hospital bed.

"So am I," Washu responds.

Resting on the bed, Washu was exhausted with what she just went through a few hours ago, but as she tilted her focus down to her arms, she couldn't be happier then she was right now.

For the reason for Washu's happiness, was the two bundles in her secure arms. The bundle in her right arm, that was covered up in a blue blanket was a newborn infant baby boy, who was sleeping away. He was mostly bald, but Washu could see a little light red/orange strains of hair on his head, sticking out of the blanket. While in her left arm was another bundle, in this bundle covered up in a pink blanket was a newborn infant baby girl, who's head was poking out of the blanket giving Washu a full look at her. The girl infant, unlike the boy infant, was wide awake, staring at her surroundings with calm and curious auburn eyes, with her dark black short spiky style hair, framing her face. As Washu continued taking in her twin newborns,' appearances. Washu's mind drifted back to a week after Yosho's 17th birthday.

The first 3 days of that week, Washu realized she was pregnant, and being linked with Yosho, he found out before she could tell him. Then she also found out that 2 weeks in her pregnancy her powers were going hey wire, which her and Seto discovered that her power and her baby's power was too much for the plain, which had her sealing more of her power like 30% more in another red gem, that she now wears with her other red gem-like earrings. But before Washu has begun really showing she was pregnant. Seto came up with a full-proof plan for a fake father for Washu; Misaka Kuramitsu.

Which had Seto inviting him to arrange party at the Jurai's palace; It was supposed to be some kind of truth party between both the planet Seniwa and the planet Jurai after it was informed to the Seniwa high councils by Seto that the next heir to the high powerful Kuramitsu family on Seniwa, Misaka had pretended to be a teacher called Mikamo Niwase, when in fact he was not a teacher nor was he Mikamo, but Misaka Kuramitsu. Which had the Seniwa's councils agreeing to the party and having Misaka Kuramitsu attend to show he apologize to the main royal Jurai family for tricking them that whole time.

Which once Misaka was there, Seto places her plan into action, by Washu having led and seduce him to her bed and make it look like they slept together. But both Seto and Washu got the surprise when Misaka came to Washu's laboratory before she could go to the party to get him. He came to her laboratory with a big bottle of liquor for them both, but knowing she was pregnant Washu acted like she was drinking but she was really nursing her first drink, while Misaka had down half the bottle himself. Which had him revealing in a drunk state, that Misaki only had sex with him was so she could be able stay through Yosho's class sessions (something Washu knew about with her link with Yosho). And the only reason Misaki didn't worry about getting pregnant by him was cause she trustful believed that royal Jurai blood can only birth only royal Jurai blood. But the real truth was that Misaka is incapable to get a woman pregnant; a secret that only he and his father knows. Misaka even told Washu his real reason for coming to see her. It was Misaki, who had asked him at the beginning of the party to find Washu, get her drunk and have sex with her. So when Yosho will find out about it, in the morning and be upset, Misaki will be there to comforter him. Which Misaka inform Washu of why Misaki came up with this twisted scheme; Misaki's wanted to have Yosho's child and make her husband believe it's his, since she would sleep with her husband after sleeping with Yosho. Misaki had all this planned after the party was decided.

Once Misaka finished freeing his loose tongue and still intoxicated he passed out a while later. Keeping her links opened with both Yosho and Seto the whole time Misaka spoke, they heard everything. And neither of them was happy to discover Misaki's attempt of drawing Yosho back into her clutches.

That's why Yosho personally undressed Misaka and left him in his drunk state in Washu's bed, while he and Washu stay in his bedroom the whole night. The next morning, with Yosho going to a meeting with Seto and his uncles, Washu wearing nothing but Misaka's shirt from the night before was making breakfast in her kitchen as Misaka came out of her room screaming about what happened. Washu putting on an act, play it off like they had got a little too drunk and had sex. And with her placing images in his head the night before to back up what she was saying, Misaka believed her. Which had him panicking and running out of her exit door that leads out to the hall outside her lab. Which at that time Yosho and Seto had led a few nobles of the palace down that hall, right when Misaka in nothing but underwear, rushed out a door outside Washu's lab, with Washu a second later running out with his pants in her hands, with her still wearing his shirt. She even put frosting on the cake by kissing his cheek in front all the nobles that were with Yosho and Seto, she also told out loud that she would send him his shirt back later. Then she went back into her lab, but not before waving at everybody in the hall. Seto told Washu later that she had to keep Yosho calm from breaking Misaka's face for bragging a little about his night with her when the royal nobles crowded him asking questions and details. Washu laughed about this until she saw her boyfriend's irritated expression.

But what had Washu, Seto and Yosho laughing until it hurt, was that when Misaki got word of what process in Washu's bedroom with Misaka, she ran to be there for Yosho who she thought was heartbroken, only to find quick that he wasn't upset nor was he in need of her company, for Yosho pushed her out of his bedroom with so much force that she fell on her butt. To say it was hilarious wouldn't come close to how they all felt to Misaki's puzzling attitude to the rest of that first month.

So by the time Washu started showing, nobody was surprised in the palace or who the 'father' was.

But when word got back to Seniwa about her pregnancy by the main heir to the powerful Kuramitsu family, they demanded that after the baby's birth, she give it over to the Kuramitsu family. Which of course Washu said "hell no".

But that didn't stop Seniwa's High Councils, for they didn't want the next heir or heiress to be raised by some common status name like Hakubi. When that message got back to Washu, it was Seto, Funaho and Yosho who spoke up for this insult, which had them with Azusa's help and name, sending back a message about it is rude and insulting to be-little Washu Hakubi; a Juraian citizen and the head professor to Emperor Azusa, as well as her unborn child who was already counted as a Juraian citizen. Once the High Councils found this out they still wanted to fight this, but that's when Seto brought it to their attention that the unborn child inside Washu was made not only on Jurai's territory but on the planet Jurai and in the royal palace. That information made it out of Seniwa's hands and into Jurai's business and homeland. In short terms; Seniwa's hands were tied.

After this, Washu out of 'thank you' made Seto and Funaho godmothers and Yosho, his uncles and even Azusa godfathers to her unborn baby.

It wasn't until her 6 months that they discovered she was having twins. Through the whole 8 months of pregnancy Yosho was a doll to her, with him being one of the godfathers, he was able to be around her and their twins growing inside her; something Misaki wasn't too happy about, for she had secretly had assassins trying to kill Washu, but Yosho was able to kill them before they got close to Washu. And Washu had to give him credit also with dealing with her and her moods swing the whole time. Mood swings that had everybody else in the palace ducking for cover from her wrath, even Seto herself. They calculated she was going to deliver next month (9 months), that's why her and Seto became surprised when her water broke on their way to another of Yosho's competition challenge on Planet Silre (for as the greatest master sword fighter warrior in the galaxy and the champion, Yosho has to take every challenge giving to him). Which had Seto informing Funaho who was traveling with Misaki in their twin Jurai tree ships, that Washu was going into labor. Which after informing Funaho this, Seto took a detour and landed on Planet Airai.

Washu's thoughts were cut off by her son becoming fussy; showing he was hungry. Seeing this Washu didn't have to speak to Seto for she was still sitting in the chair beside the hospital bed, but now holding her hands out for her niece, which Washu handed her daughter over gently, before undoing part of her hospital gown to breastfeed her son for the first time. Once her son was relaxing, drinking his fill, Washu looked to her side at Seto who was playing with her niece in her arms, which brought a smile to Washu's lips as she watched her daughter giggle at her aunt who was making baby sounds to her.

"Thank you, Seto..." Washu would call Seto her sister, but they weren't home on Jurai in her sealed up laboratory, so she had to watch what she says out loud. "I know it took a lot of high talking to get this kind of luxury treatment from the Airaians, since their still Jurai's enemy and we're Jurai citizens, not to mention that you yourself are wife to one of the noble Jurai family." Washu stopped speaking when Seto rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't mention it," Seto with a warm smile, let her niece take her finger, and hold it in her small grip, making her smile more. "I'm just glad that Misaki decided to travel with Funaho, instead of us-"

"That's because I convince her to take both our ships, to watch Yosho's challenge, since I foresaw you were going to give birth early, and nobody needed Misaki to find a way to keep you from giving birth, for my son won’t be here to protect you and my grandchildren."

Not showing any surprise reaction to seeing Funaho standing at the door, with her hand holding the doorknob. Both Washu and Seto smiled at her as a greeting. Without speaking, Seto still holding the bundle in her arms stood up from her spot, so Funaho could sit in the only chair in the room near the hospital bed. Which had the empress giving a polite nod as a 'thank you' to Seto? Before sitting down in the chair beside Washu's bed.

As this was going on, Washu reached Yosho to tell him that his mother got there safely.

_Oh, I'm glad... How are you doing?_

Feeling his concern through their link, warmed her heart.

_I'm okay...so are, our little newborns._

_Damn! I wish I was there right now with our new family. And not here having to take every challenge to be able to keep my title._

_Calm down, Ryuu. We'll still be here when you're done with holding up your title. We have to stay overnight before we can head back home-_

_Home?_

_Yeah? Home. You know, planet Jurai._

_Wow. I never thought I hear you call Jurai your home._

A wide grin appeared on her face. _Don't think too much into it. Wherever you are I'm home...That's why I call Jurai my home... You're there._

_Washu, I feel the same way about you... Oh shit! Look I got-_

_Say no more. I guess it's time for the winner to go up against the 'sword master champion'._

_Yeah... it won’t take that long, then I'll be there to be with my family._

_And we'll be waiting...Love you my Ryuu._

_Right back at you, my Akane love._

Knowing he needs to focus on his opponent, Washu cut their link as she noticed her son was finished feeding.

Taking the small towel giving to her by a nurse that came in earlier. Washu placed it on her shoulder and slowly lifted her son, and rested him on the towel on her shoulder, then softly rubbed his back, until a tiny burp bubble left his mouth. Afterword’s Washu took the same towel and clean off a little spit up from his mouth, before kissing his head, which has Seto speaking after watching Washu's motherly actions.

"If I didn't know any better I would have sworn that you had a baby before, what with how you're handling and taking motherhood so fast." Seto started slowly rocking her niece to sleep. "I don't remember Tokimi telling me about you having a child in your home realm?"

Washu caresses her son's cheek, seeing his dad in his facial appearances. "Believe me, this is my first time being a mother ever." She watched her son's deep brown eyes look to her before looking over to his quieted grandmother in interest. "Mother told me long ago when I was little, that I would make a great mother...but I think she was talking about me being her mother in this plain since she knew what her fate was back in our realm." Not letting Funaho see her watching, Washu knew that Funaho hasn't taken her eyes off her grandson since she sat down.

_Seto._

_Yeah?_

_Are you seeing this?_

_You mean Funaho not once taking her eyes off your son._

_Yeah. Have you noticed that he's looking to her with interest like Achika was to you?_

_Yeah...I guess he's tapping into his power like Achika already has...I got to admit that he looks just like Yosho did as a baby, except for his eyes and hair. And I bet that's what Funaho is seeing too, her son in her grandson-_

"He has my eyes..." Funaho whispered in amazement at her grandson, who she didn't take her eyes off of since she sat down. Although she'd whispered, her words still reached both sisters' ears, that had them breaking they're link conversation. Seto still rocking Achika to sleep in her arms, locked her eyes with Washu, before Washu placed her sight onto her son then to Funaho.

"Would you like to be the first family member aside from me, to hold him, grandmother?"

Unable to open her mouth to speak, Funaho just gave a small nod. Smiling at Funaho, Washu carefully and calmly handed over her son to Yosho's mother, and then silently watched both grandmother and grandson interact with each other for the first time.

Holding another baby since her son, Funaho felt a tiny bit nervous, but her grandson looked up at her, smiling, making her smile back at him, which had him giggling up at her, making her start to laugh a little, before becoming calmer with holding him.

"He really likes you." Washu glance over to Seto who took a seat at the end of the bed, while holding a now sleeping Achika as Funaho opened her mouth to speak.

"I knew they would be here, but because new face appearances or names are blocked in my visions," She raised her tiny grandson in her hands, and brushed her nose to his little one. "I'm taking back to discovered he has not only my eyes but my grandfather's too." She rested him back down in her arms, as he took her finger and sucked on it. Snuggling into his grandmother's warm chest and sweet smell coming off her body, the little infant closed his brown eyes and slipped off to sleep, showing that he trusted his grandmother would keep him safe while he naps in her arms.

"You mean, Katsuhito?" Washu asked, which she got a nod from Funaho.

"Yes, my late grandfather and Yosho's great grandfather." Funaho answered, "Besides me, and my late grandfather Katsuhito. Nobody else in the Masaki family has strong brown eyes. They all have either blue or black are in Yosho's case reddish-brown eyes. Which makes my family very unique and rare breed in Japan, for most people in Japan only have brown or black eyes, but most of the family moved all over the earth, and found out there are more blue eye humans, so our family wasn't that all different from the rest of the world, just in Japan.

Hearing this from Funaho, had Washu wandering more about the Masaki clan's history and their life tree.

"Lady Funaho, I was wondering if you didn't mind, telling me more about the Masaki clan..." Speaking, Washu moved her eyes to her covered lap, when she saw Funaho's questioning expression towards her. "I mean that is if you want too, but if you don't want to-"

"Washu...I don't mind." Funaho cut her off, while shifting the infant boy in her arms, to talk to Washu better without waking her grandson who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. "So what do you want to know?"

"Well, Tokimi already told me a little about my parents' being part of the reason the Masaki clan and the 'life tree' are on earth-."

"Funaho." Funaho corrected, making Washu give her a look that asks for more information. "The 'life tree' on earth is called Funaho. I was named by my family's life tree, that was made-" Funaho halted in her speech as Seto spoke up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Funaho, but since I know your families' history from you." Standing up from her spot on the bed, Seto cradling a sleeping Achika, strolled over to the two hospital crib beds and placed Achika into the crib that had a pink bow attached to it. "So I think I'm going to go outside and wait for Yosho and make sure he isn't stopped from entering the hospital." Seto made sure Achika was still sound asleep, before looking back to the women in the room. "Not to mention Misaki might start something with Yosho on his way here." Her eyes locked on Funaho's. "I'm sure for you to have got here, you must have taken yours and Misaki share ship, making you have to leave her at the game with Yosho, right." Funaho nod to her.

"Yeah, you're right I did. But that's why my brothers are there just in case, Misaki comes up with something to do to my son." As Funaho was speaking, Seto made her way to the door.

"I'm glad as well as I'm sure Washu is to hear this." She gripped the door handle, "But I want to still make sure he's able to see his new family without trouble." Saying this, Seto slipped out without another word.

"Uh...okay." Washu blinked at Seto's exit, then shook her head before turning her attention back to Funaho. "Funaho can you continued on?"

Staring at the closed door for a little longer, Funaho gave out a sigh, before finally turning her head back to Washu, replying "Sure...well I believe I was starting to tell you about how the Funaho life tree was made or my family for that matter." Not disturbing her grandson's nap in her arms, Funaho begun.

"Let's see... I don't know really what happened before both Ken'ichi and Kin-Hiryoko came to earth, but I do know that Haneul had them searching for a group of pure souls to watch over earth herself. For 30 years they couldn't find not one true pure soul let alone a group of them. That was until an eagle sent by Haneul came to them to inform them that a village called Masaki was being under attack by some demons that were led by Kail-Naoki." Washu's eyebrow raised at this news, while Funaho continued on while rising to her feet and went to lay her grandson in his hospital crib beside his twin sister's hospital crib. "It seems that Nukpana got wind of Ken'ichi and Kin-Hiryoko task giving to them by Haneul. So she had Kail-Naoki with demon children wiping out all pure spiritual souls from the earth so Mayuka the earth's soul-"

"Mayuka?" Washu questioned. "the earth has a soul?" Now standing by the window in the room after resting her grandson in his crib. Funaho couldn't stop herself from blinking at Washu in disbelieve, especially when she noticed Washu's expression was showing that she was being serious about not knowing about Mayuka the earth spirit.

"Washu? Don't you know about earth being the only planet to be a breathing planet?" With wide eyes to this news, Washu shook her head no.

"No. besides the planets that I and my brothers and sisters claim as main planets to bond ourselves' with like Tsunami has done with Jurai after my siblings were killed. I didn't know about a breathing planet, let alone it is earth. Can you explain to me how that became to be?" Washu asked, straightening out the wrinkles in her sheets covering her from the waist down.

"Since I don't know fully all your parents' history before they came to earth like I said that in the beginning, so I'm telling a little of what I know from the stories my mother and grandmother told me growing up like that earth was created by both Ken'ichi and Haneul. When Haneul took Ken'ichi under his wing to become the next ruler of all existence, besides either one of Haneul and Nukpana only kids together; Kail-Naoki and Kin-Hiryoko. Not to get off-topic, but at first Nukpana wasn't allowing Ken'ichi to pick Kin-Hiryoko for although Kin-Hiryoko lived in hell with Nukpana as the angel princess of Hell. Nukpana's first child Kail-Naoki that lives in heaven with Haneul as the demon princess of Heaven, is her favorite child for she has power and personality like Nukpana while Kin-Hiryoko has power and personality like Haneul. So I know you can imagine how your grandparents felt to have their favorites living with the other parent's realm."

Washu just nods her head as an answer, showing Funaho that she wanted her to keep going, which she did. "So that's why Nukpana said Ken'ichi couldn't pick Kin-Hiryoko, but Haneul saw that although Kin-Hiryoko wasn't able to step on heaven like Kail-Naoki wasn't able step into hell. Ken'ichi still visited Kin-Hiryoko in hell and fell in love with her as she had him. Which had Haneul giving Ken'ichi his own choice who he wanted as his wife for he was a powerful being that wasn't of their realm so his freewill was his own? Which of course Nukpana was furious about this news. Which out of anger had her corrupting earth aka Mayuka by creating earth's hell bringing forth demons and evil souls to earth as well as negative emotions. Seeing this Haneul created 'earth's heaven' and allowed Mayuka to give birth to earth goddess and gods, but not too long later everything on earth got out of hand creating wars, hate, blood-lust and lust for power. Which had Mayuka pleading with sorrow for help for she was dying from all the pain the humans were going through. I'm not exactly sure what accrued after that, but sometime later Haneul destroyed all earth gods and goddess and made the good ones; into leading angels in heaven and threw the bad ones to earth's hell, and then somehow alter both Ken'ichi and Kin-Hiryoko's appearances to be the same age group of 20-year-old and place them on earth, with a task to find the purest souls to guard earth for all time. While he had them doing this, Haneul took care of the humans on earth by giving a part of himself to a human woman to birth a son, which this child was to give every human a chance to pick their fates from heaven and hell."

Taking a breath, Funaho strolled back over to sit in the chair beside Washu's hospital bed. "Okay back on topic," settling in her seat, Funaho waited a second before going on. "After Ken'ichi and Kin-Hiryoko were informed of this call for help, they rushed to the village, but by the time they reached Masaki Village. Most of the village was burnt into ashes as well as the people. That is all except for one little infant baby boy, who was in a half-burnt temple dedicated to the soul of the earth; Mayuka. The baby was covered up by many bloody and burnt bodies. But what was odd about this baby was that he was unharmed and not one drop of blood was on him from the bodies that had been covering him. With the eagle still with them, it told them to take the last survivor and raise him to understand martial arts and all the elements in the world. So he would become the warrior to protect the world from all evil within it. Before they have begun they're traveling with the baby, Haneul gave the baby the name; Kazuya (meaning the warrior of the sacred planet) as his first name and Masaki as his last name for the village he came from. For 21 years, Ken'ichi taught Kazuya martial arts as well as the elements on earth, while Kin-Hiryoko taught him respect and kindness as they both educated him in schooling and wisdom. And through those teaching he became known as the 'wondering priest' that helped anyone that needed it. But although Ken'ichi and Kin-Hiryoko raised Kazuya from a baby up, they didn't let him think of them as his parents but as his teachers as much as his friends. And with help from Mayuka in the form of a white wolf with blue eyes, they were able to tell him about his people and village. But not long later both Kazuya and Mayuka revealed to Ken'ichi and Kin-Hiryoko that they were madly in love with each other as well as Mayuka visiting Kazuya's dreams romantically since he was 15 years old. Not bothered by this news, Ken'ichi and Kin-Hiryoko were happy for them both. It wasn't until they came to the middle of Japan when trouble started for them. It seems that although Haneul changed Kin-Hiryoko's looks a little, he still let her keep her golden eyes and silver hair, which caught the eye of Japan's ruler's son; who was a spoiled cold-hearted person. For cause Kin-Hiryoko caught his interest he had ordered his soldiers to bring her to him at all cause. Which with at that time Kin-Hiryoko didn't yet get Haneul's ability to see the future, so she wasn't prepared when the soldiers came to her, for if she was she might have made sure Ken'ichi and Kazuya were there with her and not in another village near the one they were staying in." Funaho stared content eyes on Washu's shock ones. "At first she fought the soldiers, but when they saw she was stronger than they thought, they went so low as to threaten the village if she didn't go with them. And of course Kin-Hiryoko went with them willingly after that." Funaho trailed off as Washu was trying to hold tears back in her eyes.

"Did my mother..." She shut her eyes as tears were starting to slide from them. "get hurt?"

"I'm afraid so, but not like you would think." Washu wiped the tears that did get free, before facing Funaho.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that because Haneul agreed with Nukpana to have both daughters not able to have sex until they are married, so in short both Kin-Hiryoko and Kail-Naoki were seal shut between their thighs." Washu didn't know what to say to this, then it dawns on her what happened to her mother if the prince couldn't have sex with her."

"He beat her, didn't he?” Funaho closed her eyes, lowering her head.

"Yes, he did. He had her whipped, cut, punched, burned and broken her legs where she wasn't able to walk again." Washu placed her face in her hands, silently crying. Funaho continued on not hiding her own tears. "It wasn't until three days later after both Ken'ichi and Kazuya got back to the village did they find out what happens." Funaho paused when the tissue was handed to her by Washu who herself was using one. "Thanks," Funaho said taking the offering tissue, drying her tears.

Washu patted her wet eyes with her tissue, "You're welcome." With their tears at bay, Funaho went on.

"Ken'ichi was outrage to see Kin-Hiryoko was taken. But before Ken'ichi could go and destroy all of Japan in rage. Kazuya convinces Ken'ichi that he would bring Kin-Hiryoko back, which Ken'ichi agreed. Kazuya slipped into the palace undetected and found Kin-Hiryoko...it took him a while before he could get over what they did to her...Once he did, he got her out of there, but not without getting spotted by some guards." Funaho got up, making her way towards her sleeping grandchildren to see her granddaughter was awake and getting fussy, which had her cradling the infant girl in her arms.

"Kazuya fear what Ken'ichi would do when he saw Kin-Hiryoko's state. And he had reasons to fear, for as Ken'ichi saw Kin-Hiryoko battered form, he lost it. Not able to stop his mentor and friend of his rage no longer, Kazuya reminds Ken'ichi that all of Japan didn't do this, but one person did. Kazuya regret for Ken'ichi like Kazuya slipped in the palace without being noticed and killed the prince, and slipped back out before anyone knew he was there." Funaho carried Achika over to Washu's waiting arms to breastfeed her daughter, and as Washu was breastfeeding Achika. Funaho went back to stand near the window. "As all this was happening the king was away from the palace, so when he came back to find his son's bloody dead body in pieces on his bed. He wanted answers, and since none of the soldiers wanted to be counted for the king's son's death, they pointed at the only person they spotted at the palace between the time of the killing."

Repeating the same act that she did with her son. Washu had Funaho hand her another towel and place it on her shoulder and burp her daughter, before cleaning her face afterward. "They blamed Kazuya, right."

"Pretty much." Funaho responded, as she rested on the side of the edge of the bed. "And since Kazuya was all for peace he went with no fight to his death. Even when Ken'ichi went to free him, Kazuya refuse. Not giving it a second thought and brokenhearted for his son's death the king sentenced Kazuya to 166 whips in front of the village that he was staying in. The night before Kazuya's injustice punishment, Mayuka in her wolf form told both Ken'ichi and Kin-Hiryoko that she wanted them to bring Kazuya to her sacred land deeper into Japan that she would lead them to in her wolf form, for Kazuya will still be half alive after the sentenced. Kin-Hiryoko not able to go because she was still healing her body, Ken'ichi went to the sentence and helplessly watch his friend as many others did, get whipped to death, the whole time this happen Kazuya not once screamed, he took every whip in silent. After the sun went down and everybody left Kazuya there to bleed to death. Ken'ichi unbound Kazuya's hands and placed him in a wooden wagon, and with Kin-Hiryoko on his back, Ken'ichi pushed the wooden wagon with his dying friend in it, as Mayuka in wolf form lead them deeper into the east until they made it to her sacred land, that no human has ever stepped on. Once they stepped on Mayuka's land Kin-Hiryoko's legs were healed as well as her whole form by the sacred land. Since Mayuka's true form was bound to her place in the core of the earth where she's covered by a purple stone shell that Haneul put her in so she wouldn't die by the human’s cruel nature. She was only able to speak to them in her wolf form. Which she told them to bury Kazuya above her purple shell, which they did and once they did Mayuka's wolf form disappeared. 5 days after burying Kazuya, did Mayuka tell them on the wind that Kazuya wasn't dead for she pulled his soul into her shell with her, then she asked on the wind for Ken'ichi to take a normal earth tree seed and plant it over Kazuya's grave with 4 drops of his blood and Kin-Hiryoko's. Not too long after they did this, did a tree grow over Kazuya's grave? Once this happened Mayuka informed them that this tree will be a 'life tree' called Funaho (means soul and heart) and it will give birth to hers and Kazuya's only son; Katsuhito. Which as a new tree branch grew on the life tree, the tree opened up in the middle to reveal their infant son Katsuhito. Two days after Katsuhito was born both Mayuka and Kazuya (on the wind) told Kin-Hiryoko and Ken'ichi to raise Katsuhito into a priest as well as a guardian of earth. Ken'ichi built a temple shrine called the Masaki shrine by Kazuya Masaki. Then Ken'ichi opened the ground around the Funaho 'life tree' the size of a small pond or lake, which Kin-Hiryoko with her tears filled the space around the tree. -"

"Sorry to interrupt you Funaho." Holding her sleeping daughter in her arms, Washu couldn't drop her happy expression as she felt her link with Yosho and can feel him on planet Airai. "But Yosho just got here."

"Say no more." Funaho without a word took her granddaughter and placed her back in her crib as Washu tried to fix her hair as best as she could which had Funaho giggling at her. "You know my son thinks your beautiful no matter how you look-" Funaho was cut off as the door to the room opened up to reveal a flushed and heavy breathing Yosho who was still in his challenge attire.

"I didn't think we ever get here." He said, walking more in the room, but froze in his steps as his eyes locked on Washu in her hospital bed. "Washu..." He trailed off as his attention went to the two hospital cribs that his mother was standing between. For a while all Yosho could do was look from the cribs to Washu and back again, that was until Funaho fix her son's problem.

"Dear son, while your beautiful newborns are at the moment sleeping away. I think it’s okay for you to greet Washu." Blushing at knowing that his mother figured out his little problem, Yosho rubbed the back of his head giving out an uneasy laugh.

"Thanks, mom." Funaho threw a warm smile at him, before looking back to Washu.

"How about we pick up our early conversation later?"

"I've like that," commented Washu as Yosho took the empty chair beside her bed. "Thank you Funaho," Washu added, smiling. Giving them both a small bow, Funaho left the room, to give the new parents some time together.

For a while the room fell into a comfortable silence as the new parents gaze into each other's eyes, their foreheads against the other, slowly holding hands as their newborns continued to rest peacefully in their cribs.

"I told you would make it here." Pecking Washu's forehead, Yosho let a smile cross his lips.

"And you were right." Kissing her nose, the prince took a glance over to the cribs as the sound of a baby crying reaches his ears. Getting up, he went to the crib with the blue ribbon above it, that had the crying come from it. Looking into the crib, Yosho smiled down at his son, who saw him, stopped crying.

"Have you came to a name for him, like his sister?" He asked, while gently picking up his son, and as soon as he had his son in his arms, his daughter started wailing to be held. Which had him afterword’s carrying both his babies in his arms, back over to Washu. "I know since we already decide on Achika for our daughter's name," He said, taking up his seat once again near the bed. "But we never chose a name for this little guy." Passing over Achika into her mother's waiting arms, Yosho waited for Washu to speak up, while he proudly held his son, who was now looking up at him in interest. And if he didn't see both his kids' birth through his link with Washu. He would have been shocked by his son having his mother Funaho's eyes as well as his great grandfather's.

"I believe I have the perfect name for him." Hearing Washu. Yosho pulled his eyes from his son's to his girlfriend.

"Oh, what is it." He watched Washu looked to their daughter and then their son, before stopping to lock her green eyes onto his eyes, with a warm smile.

"Katsuhito..." He didn't think he could fall more in love with this goddess but he was wrong. Not speaking a word Yosho got up, and with his son in arms, laid his son into his mother's arms, beside his sister. Then slipped off his boots and being as gentle as he can, Yosho picked up his girlfriend in his arms, while not waking the two bundles she was holding close to her, and laid on the bed with her in his arms, and slowly rested her on his chest. Now in this comfortable position, the new parents slowly slipped into sleep along with their newborns. But not before Yosho whispered in Washu's ear of how he felt of her choice of their son's name.

"I don't think I could pick a better name for him, then my great grandfather's name. Thank you, my love..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
